Blood and Melted metal
by Thread6
Summary: We might not be perfect, we might not be ready, but the blood of patriots will cleans our cause. We will lead our men whether they be blood or metal to victory. Long live the Confederacy of Independent Systems! (This is my first story. I have been thinking of this story for years. So enjoy.)
1. Ch 1 The Fall

Blood and Melted metal

"Warning! Immediate impact in fifteen minutes!" A mechanical monotone voice came on over the ship's speakers. Screeching and rumbling could be heard as metal plates could be heard being torn off by its ever increasing speed.

A terminal with a B1 pilot droid laying slumped over by the council could be seen. The red terminal was blinking with symbols and shapes written all over it. A warning was blinking over it stating that the control mechanism has been damage. That there was no way that the ship could be slow down.

There were other droids over other counsels trying to stop the ship from tearing itself apart. A tactical droid was standing in the middle giving out commands. All of a sudden a man in grey suit walked through the doors leading to the command deck. He has brown blondish heir combed to the left side. His face was a little roundish as it was a human male standing there. Years of experience could be seen underneath his eyes. His green eyes scans the room as he jogs next to the tactical droid. The tactical droids paint was wearing off. The officer spoke up.

"Send out all fighters! Load the transport ships and send them out. Make it fast!" The man said in a dry voice. "We are currently doing that General." The droid then spoke back. "We are also messaging rest of the fleet about the situation." The droid pause for a couple minutes processing something. "We need to get you off ship General."

A B2 grapple droid followed by two B1 security droid came through the door. They walked up to the General and the tactical droid.

The B2 droid was painted blue on its legs, head, and arms. Both arms having a long oval like weapon with two prongs sticking out by its hand. Indicating its close quarters combat. With a blue glowing half circle on its chest that also went down its arms.

The General snorted and was about to say something when a loud screeching was heard throughout the whole ship. The ship violently rumbled and started to sway left to right. The mechanical monotone voice came on again "Warning! Life support system is offline!" All of a sudden everyone in the command deck was flung to the wall at the back of the room. With the view ports closing its view for safety precaution.

No one moved for a second until the tactical droid moved off the wall. A whine could be heard as it slowly took its steps away from the wall. Its magnetic footing only keeping the droid off the wall. The B2 grapple droid also got off the wall with its special magnetic feet. Walking over to the unconcise General. It slowly picked him up wrapping the grappling cable for support. Walking out of the command deck. The tactical droid was about to follow the two when all of a sudden its eyes turned off then back on. It switched its destination to one of the control counsels on the bridge. Slowly hooking itself in. Taking control of the whole ship's system. As if guided by some being.

Against all its programming the droid spoke up to no one in particular. "Thank you general. Long may peace reign, long live the Confederacy!"

The ship's cannons lit up with laser fire shooting out in all directions. Shooting on all ships that did not bear the blue hexagon. Heading towards a grey planet. It finally hit the planet's atmosphere. Still firing as the ship dives down for the last time.


	2. Ch: 2 Before the War, the Beginning

Hello! If you are a bit confused with this chapture then just to let you know that we jumped back from the present day. To briefly introduce some people ideas and also that not everyone on the CIS did't come from tyrant. If you remember in the movie that "Thousands of worlds are leaving the Republic." Or something along the lines.

Review and help me grow. If you want. I personally prefer people to enjoy this story.

* * *

Before the War, the Beginning

Mace Windu just sat cross legged on a balcony at the Jedi temple. The son was rising off in the distance and traffic far below was unusually sparse of the planet. Though none of this was a concern for the Jedi Master. For he was pondering the recent events that was just brought up to the counsel. A rumor that the Republic was fracturing in the outer rims. That there is a so called alliance being formed.

Though no one can confirm such an ordeal. Every planets that the Jedi have been to all claim that they were still loyal to the cause. Though some grumbled about taxes and unheard voices in the senate. What was even more disturbing was that Master…. Count Dooku has been visiting these worlds. Giving talks and working with big companies. The other council members have been too focus on the Republic and negotiating new deals with planets on behalf of the Republic. That a darkness is clouding the future and the Jedi are being worried. This also includes Mace Windu himself.

He let out a sigh when nothing was still coming to him. No answers or thoughts come to him of what needs to be done. Something needs to be done about it. That he diffidently knows but what? All that he knows is to protect the peace though soon that will fall.

As if on que a distant rumble and blaster shots could be heard through the force. Clouded muffled by the darkness but he knew it was there. All ending in a chilling laugh of a madman. All faded in the cloud of the force.

A frown was plastered on his face as he sense another Jedi approach him. Without opening up his eyes he sensed Master Even Piell.

"Finally down to my size Mace." The short Jedi spoke up. Mace tried to put up the most unamused face he could in front of the Jedi.

"What do you want Piell?" was the calm reply. The other Jedi face soured as his joke was pushed aside. "Lighten up a little bit. I just came up to fetch you for our next meeting." Mace lips switched upwards as he stood up. "Well, I don't have to compensate for anything." The short Jedi Master paused for a little bit. "Is that a short joke?" Mace lips twitched up even more. Even Piell barked out a laugh "I can't believe I just walked into that. Especially you out of all people to do that these days!"

They both started walking down the hall towards the elevator. "So how is your padawan doing? I heard that his training is coming along really well." Master Piell just smiled a bit at this comment.

"Jo-Non Jawless is doing fine." He paused for a couple of seconds. "In about a year or so he might even be ready for the trials." Mace just hummed in agreement. Lost in thought again.

About the padawan and such a gift that the force has given him. He was brought to the temple with no complications, his training went smoothly, and he was picked early to by his companion walking with him. Though something….

"What's on your mind Mace? It seemed like the meditation you were doing came up with nothing." The short Jedi master spoke up.

"Somethings at work here. And I am afraid it might disrupt the peace that we worked so hard to maintain." Even Piell just sigh at Mace's musings. As if all of his playfulness slip away into worry.

"I know how you feel. Even when I train my padawan I feel as if the pieces of some game are being set up on the other side as well. As if we weren't the only ones to receive such a blessing. That the dark side is growing once again. I worry more and more as time goes by my friend."

Mace's frown was showing again as his thoughts wonder off. Wondering there could be an opposite of such a blessing of the force. He walked through the doors where their meeting was about to take place. Discussing the importance of the future. The doors were closed shut and not a being could be seen in the hallway.

The town hall was packed with people of all sorts. Most of them looked like they have been out in the sun all day. Busy tilling the fields and making preparation for planting. There were many different races in this group. One thing that they shared in common was that they were paying attention to a Neimoidian that was dressed in a purple yet simple clothing. Behind him was a bothan governer of the planet and other Neimoidians dressed in a similar fashion.

The Neimoidian spoke up "The Republic's ears have gone deaf. Long have they helped this galaxy to maintain order and peace. Helping all that asked them for help. Guiding its citizens to a hard road to follow. Though not everyone is getting this so-called help. Not everyone is getting the guidance that is badly needed. The outer rim has fallen on deaf ears people. They might cry to the senate but they do not head their calls. They are just corrupt and only care for their own interest. Planets that can help them are the ones to get all of the help. The rich, the needed material, and the favors that will come with helping them. Though not all places are like that."

Low murmurs could be heard from the crowd as the man paused for a couple of minutes before he continued.

"That is why I have come to this assembly. To point out the wrongs. So that the people that are suffering this very instant could be heard so far. So, I come invite all of you people this day to help support the Lindale association to help these people in need and even fight for them. Sign up or donate. It does not matter as long as we help these people. As I always say 'Never forget the small guys'!"

He sat back down and the Bothan came up to the stand. He rested his hands on the podium before speaking up with his deep voice. "Now I know a lot of people of mix opinion of the Republic. Most of you might not even agree with what was said. Though this should not be a concern to help those in need. Donate, volunteer, and help. That is all I want. Don't worry either. The Lindale association will be sticking around for a couple of more days before they will head off to their next place. That will be all!"

The crowd dispersed as the cleaning droids starting to come in to clean everything. A couple of farmers were talking about the farming almanac. A human male with green eyes and a dirty brown and blond hair went up to a sign-up booth. The Neimoidian looked up to him as if he was waiting for a response.

"I would like to volunteer." The human said excitedly. The Neimoidian was surprise at the revelation. He reached for a data pad that was on the table and hand it over to the man.

"You need to sign off on a couple of things so we can be able to place you in for a spot." He paused before continuing. "You will also need a physical but lucky for you we have the people with us. What is your name by the way?"

"Cage Zormo" He said with a grin on his face. "Alright then," the Neimoidian said "Just go through that door over there and a droid will take care of you." Cage then put the data pad back down after a couple of minutes typing information in before heading out the door.


	3. Ch: 3 The Plan in Motion

Sorry for not submitting it last week. I just forgot to do it. I hope that you guys will enjoy it. Not quite there yet but a build up needs to happen first. Though I am itching to get into the main of it.

* * *

The Plan in Motion

A analyzing eye shot over the holo screen as the Chancellor read the files in his office. Not even the windows were open. The corner of his mouth twitch up at what has before him. The final deal that will concrete the Separatist Alliance.

A deal to put more to power even more. It took generations of Sith Lords to come up with this plan. Dooku was sure busy making this faction. Especially how he went about doing it. Besides making deals and bribing for this "Better Cause". Palpatine would of just laugh at this pathetic lie. Cram it down his throat on a daily as he dealt with the senate. Soon he will not have to deal with the senate or anything else besides his armies. That will be his by the end of this week.

The chancellor pulls up a different file as he goes throw it. Smiling at his plan.

The plans just need a small tweak. Dooku's assassination attempt is ready. Now all that is require is Obi-Wan and his wonderful padawan Anakin Skywalker to protect the Senator. Sadly they will most likely put Even Piell on guard duty with his padawan instead the other two. Palpatine thought bitterly.

His eyes stop at a line on the data pad and read the file. "Lindale association" was plastered on top of the file. He paused for a couple of minutes before continuing to read. His yellow eyes lit with mirth as a thought crossed his mind. He then pressed a button on his desk.

"Can you schedule a meeting with Sate Pestage as soon as possible?" The Chancler said calmly. "Certainly Chancellor. I will do that right now." A feminine voice on the other side replied. A chuckle escaped from his lips as the call ended.

There just might be a way to distract Even Piell and his padawaan just long enough to start this war. Time to put Dooku's assets and mine to the test. A chill of excitement ran through Palpateen.

Soon I will rule the Galaxy right by my new Sith apprentice.

* * *

"Padawan Jo-Non Jawless, you are now permitted to come in the council room." The senior padawan said as he opened the doors for the other padawan.

The dark skin padawan step through the great doors. His pony tail swayed as he walked. Covered in brown traditional robes.

He stepped to the middle of the room and his eyes directly landed on his short master Even Piell. His master as well as all of the others eyes where all on him. He didn't even flinch at the serious stares of the council.

A normal occurrence that it is so serious in here. The padawan thought as the room was silent.

Ki-Adi-Mundi broke up his thoughts, "Master Even Piell and Padawan Jo-Non Jawless, we have an very important assignment for you two. There is tensions going on X9-36 that needs to be solved." The padawan just raised his eye brows as the name of the planet was announced. His master just shot him a look to explain it latter. "There are rumors about infighting going on in the planet. It is a vital Republic world that we cannot afford to lose. We want you to investigate but most importantly we want the world secured for the republic. You both are dismiss." Even Piell got out of his seat and walked out of the door with his padwan.

The padawan just looked at him at him as they walked down the hallway.

"It was an old Coruscant naming system." The short master spoke up. "What?" "Back then Coruscant ran out of names and started naming planets that they could not travel too yet. Lucky for them no other species has named it so they kept its name."

"Old like you?" Padawan Jawless gave his master an innocent look.

"Very funny Padawan. Now go collect the data pad about our mission and meet me at the east wing docks." "Yes Master." They both walked off in opposite directions.

As Jo-Non walk down a hall, a cold shiver bolted down his body.

What even this mission is going to bring me and my master, it will not be good. It just feels like something big was going to happen and it all had to do with this mission. Like Dominoes and nothing is going to it. Hopefully me and my master will make it out of this alive. To the outer rim errrr... X9-36 planet place thingy.


	4. Ch: 4 The Camp and The Deeds

The Camp and The Deeds

"Prepare for landing!" A voice filled the ships speakers as everyone was sitting down or holding onto straps above their heads.

The ship rumbled as its passengers held on. The place was litter with all sorts of aliens that you could name. Small and big and different colors to. Though through all of the different cultures in a ship there was one human. That human was me. Cage Zormo in all of my glory. Though right now I don't feel so good.

The ship jerk a bit as I could feel my face turn a different color. My hand tightens around the black woven straps that was hanging above my head. I bumped into the weequay next to me that seemed to be standing to be standing still regardless of the movement of the ship. He turned around to look at me. Before speaking up.

"Hey fou!" His deep accent seems to echo with every word. "Nut much experience can see. Wet. Stick wick me. I'll take care of yeah." I just stared at him.

I hesitated before replying "Thank you. I just hope I can help out." I can see a green across the weequay's face.

"Me friend call me Tub. Fou don't forget that." A thought seemed to cross his mind again. "Me heard the other day about us briby to help planet. A war they say. We help those in need."

I focus on his words trying to make it out. "So we bribe the government so that we can land and help? Great, more trouble." The weequay just laugh at my words.

"Don't worry fou. We get papers after we start." He was about to say something more until the ship rocked and hissed as the loading ram was opening. He motioned me to the creates that the droids were loading and the hover carts.

Air could be heard escaping as the hatch was lowering to the ground.

Outside of the ship were metallic buildings. Some big buildings in the distance with big smoke stacks. The sky was cloudy and mud was everywhere on the run-down streets of the work districts. A broken speeder was laying across the street from the ship. A couple people with enough strength came by to see what the visitors wanted.

As the hatch finally hit ground a couple armed men walked out and checked the surrounding areas before signaling the area was safe. A couple droids hovered out caring a long grey fabric box. They stopped some distance away from the ship. They then extended the material and hovered away. The material started to extend and then finally popping up into a tent. A medical symbol could be seed on it as the other cargo was being pulled out. More tents with other symbols were being set up.

Some of the onlookers after talking to an Neimoidian left around the tall buildings. After sometime later more people came over all covered in dirt. There cloths were ripped and shredded and the blood could be seen on them.

There are children with them. A sore sight to see but the children also suffering. That was a new sight. Something just seem to shatter you by seeing children suffer or dye. Even then some of the other people looked malnourish. Though what could put these people in such a state?

"Excuse me sure." A frail young voice surprised him. I quickly turn around to see who was talking. A girl human just a couple years younger than me was staring at me. Her clothes were a mess and revealed much of her body. Her face was pale, almost green too.

"Can I have some clothes?" She spoke up again. I blinked at her a couple of seconds. "What size?" "H and 25 standards."

A bent over into a create a pull out a plastic bag with some basic grey clothes inside of them.

"Here you go miss…" "Terra" I smiled at her as she said that. She also smiled back to him. "Well Terra, here you go. The changing room is over there." I said pointing towards a smaller green tent. "And talk to that droid over there for sleeping area and also where the food will be."

"Thank you, sir." Was mumbled as she walked away. My smile faded as I watch her walk away. She stumble d a little before getting to the changing rooms.

A sigh escaped my mouth as more people started gathering around for clothing. Having a feeling that this is going to be a long day.

"Master, when are we going to get there?" Jo-Non Jawless rudely spoke up.

The master just shook his had at his padawan inpatients. "I told you yesterday. Three days from now is when we will reach our destination."

"Then why could we not use the temple's ships then? It would be so much faster than this!" The master could of swarn that he say steam coming out of his padawan's ears.

"What did I tell you about patients? Do you also want to lose an eye like me?" The master looked sternly at his padawan as if to challenge him to the death. The padawan took in a deep breath before releasing his feelings into the force.

"It still does not answer why we are using the ship that the chancler has given us." Also, it slow and useless but he did not say that part out loud.

"Because a jedi does not own anything but excepts help when needed. Now why don't you go fix yourself up in the wash and meditate of what you need to learn." He watches his padawan walk into the refresher to clean himself up.

The padawan look at the mirror and say his reflection of his face. Just barely a foot taller than his master he saw his tan skin and his angler face. Black patch of heir cover his scalp with a leather braid hanging behind his left ear. He could spot three white dots on both cheeks. As an arch of brown paint could be seen arch on his forehead and circling under his eyes until it reaches his nose. His brown eyes portraying his innocent spirit regardless as his status as a jedi. He swiped his hand over his bristly heir making sure everything is okay.

"I need to calm down. I need to calm down" he mumbled repeatedly before releasing his feelings. He slowly walked into his small room and kneel down before closing his eyes.

The force vibrated around him as he went deeper into the trance. The light side could be felt all around him. It always seems weird that the force always vibrates around him. He even ask his master about this once but he told them that the force is a little bit different for each jedi. To him though it just feels lick he has a lot of energy. A surge to do something great. That the light side wants something big from him and just thinking about that makes him shiver like the force around him. Though it cost him of having any patients at all to his master's dismay.

A chuckle escapes his lips thinking about his master. Serious but yet good for him. His master was as high in the order as any jedi every achieved to be. To be wise and skillful and be close to the force as them. Then his master's voice could be heard in his head "Focus on the mission."

Ah yes, the mission. The rumors of a possible rebellion in the district area or workers district. It was one of those two. Those people have a status of immigrants and work in the industrial area. There statues will only change when they have grandkids and can then move anywhere on the planet. The leader has sent for help that these people were planning to overthrow the government and wanted negotiators to bring back peace. Everything has failed and that is why my master and I are going there. The governor did warn that there would be fighting.

A dark feeling came over him and for a moment. A thought that this whole mission is bad. That the dark side was at play. That this mission will cause enemies that will be a threat to the Republic and the Jedi Order as an whole. A grim fate will be on the whole galaxy just because of this mission.

The feeling disappeared just as quickly as it came which puzzled the padawan. Maybe it was just the dark side tempting him. He shrugs it off and fell into a deeper trance with the force. Contemplating the lessons that he learned from his master for the rest of the day.

"Sir the jedi will be here in a couple of days. Just as it was told." A young man in a dark thrown room said. "They should be here in about three days."

A Big large shadow sat on a thrown that was hard to make out. The only light was was showing were the windows high above the chamber.

"Good. Soon we can use them to our plan to show our true loyalty to the Republic so they will never have a doubt us and my future business partners."

"You mean the Black S…" The servant was interrupted by the other man "Not so loud you fool! You don't want to give us away. Yes, and our profits will increase. When is the weapons dealer going to show up at our little revolutionary's party?"

"Should be almost there in a half a day, Sir." The servant squeaked out. "Also, those gang members are almost ready to hit them a day before the Jedi show up." The servant trembled as he was standing there quite unsure of himself.

"What about the other surprises?" A White smile could be seen creeping up on the shadowy figure.

"Everything is ready, Sir." He said as he tried to calm himself down. Letting out a very quiet sigh.

The other man just bark out a rumbling laugh that echoed throughout the night.


	5. Ch:5 Fire Away

Sorry that it has been a wile sense I last posted a new chapter but do not fear, I do not forgot what I set out to do. Even if school gets me. I can't wait until we get deeper into the story though it has occurred to me that the characters are not need to be more smoothed out. But I can't be perfect for my first story.

* * *

Ch: 5 Fire Away

A low red glow could be seen coming out of the heating units that were scattered throughout the camp. People gather around them drinking or eating anything to keep warm.

A speeder rounded the corner and stopping in front of the medical tent. Dropping off more wounded that the search party found. Tub was quickly walking away from the speeder to one of the heating units where a couple of people were talking.

"So how long have you been doing this?" Terra piped up as she was talking to Cage.

"This is my first time actually." A tired voice escaped from Cage's mouth. He then notice Tub coming over. "So how was your search?"

Tub just looked at him tiredly for a couple of minutes. "Food?" Cage pointed over the shoulder to a tent behind him. Terra just watched watch as Tub walked away to get some food and probably some sleep afterwards.

She turns her gaze back at Cage before resuming their conversation. "So what did you do before you signed up?"

"Law enforcement." He looked down at his drink before continuing. "My home world's government is something like a police state. So, everyone that do not have a special assignment usually went to Law enforcement or the food industry."

"Wow I am impressed. That planet that you call home must have been really strict. Though I bet anything would be better than this planet right no." The ex-enforcer narrowed his eyes at the comment as if thinking of something.

"By the way, what exactly is happening on this planet? The higher ups in our organization haven't given us enough detail." Terra's eyes widen for a split second before recovering from the man's questions.

"I am surprise that you don't know. The Baron is finally shutting down the emigrants the "workers district" for some political nonsense. Let's just say that this is a soon to be war that the Republic does not know about. So, we have been trying to get help."

Cage just cough as he heard those words. He hit his chest a couple of times before straightening up his poster. Giving Terra a bewilder look. "W-w-w-war?! No one told us that, and what makes you think that the Republic will help? All they do is squabble."

Terra jumped at his tone. "Hold on, calm down! Of course, the Republic will help. They are sending Jedi as we speak." The ex-enforcer just snorted.

"Those space wizards are real? I thought they were just hooky stories that pilots tell to impress girls in their travel!" Anger was evident in his voice.

"Of course, they are real. I have seen them as a little girl protecting the people." Terra puts a firm hand on Cage's shoulder. "What is the matter with the Republic by the way? Did they do something to you?"

The speakers buzzed to life as someone talk voice came on. The shuttle slowly took off but none of this really matters. At least to Terra anyway. She looks at his eyes searching for the pain that was hidden underneath the surface. The kind man has treated her with respect and has helped her to get set up. Willing to put up with all of her questions.

"I-i-i-i…." He was stuttering. Caught by surprise by the question. Panic could be seen through his eyes as his memory hits him.

"Calm down." Terra's grip tightens on his shoulders. Her soothing voice getting through to him. "It's alright. You are with friends."

There was a pause as Cage's breathing calmed down. Terra's grip slack on his shoulders. "Do you want to talk about it Cage?"

"I never really thought about leaving my job. My career is over. I can't go home and the crash, the crash almost took the last thing that I had left." Realization hit Terra's face as it hit her.

"You almost lost your memories in a crash, didn't you?" Her voice sounded calm.

He probably could have gotten amnesia in the crash. Most have been bad if he reacted to such a question. Probably needs time and friends to heal those wounds. He has lost everything after all, well except for the memory thing at least. I at least could be his friend to help him.

"It ha…" an explosion ripped through the shuttle that was still in midair. People screamed out as shrapnel plummet on to those nearby. Blaster fire shortly erupted all over the place. People were panicking. Cage grab Terra's coat and threw her into a create. He then dives right after her.

The next thing that Terra notice was Cage drawing a small blaster and shouting at others. As another explosion went off. A couple other weequay relief workers went up to the behind cover right beside them.

"Tub says we need to hold them off here to evac whatever people we can. It won't be much though." The gruff looking weequay just said.

Terra just looked at the conversation between the two men as another weequay handing her a blaster.

"Looks like we are firing for effect only." Cage just shook his head as if he didn't believe his own words coming out of his own mouth.

Cage poke his head over the create and could see some blaster shots coming from a gray building across the street. There were at least 10 people could be seen on the buildings all armed with blasters. He could not see what took down the shuttle.

A couple of pot shots were fired at the building. The shooting ceased from the building for a couple minutes before starting again.

"They are all aiming at us you idiot!" Terra shouted as she pulled Cage back down. After wards a hail of blaster fire pour down on their cover.

"Good things these creates metal." Someone to Terra's left mumbled under his voice. She would of just rolled her eyes at him if she was not paying attention to the blaster shots hurtling towards them. More non-aim shots were fired back.

A heavy object hit her down to the ground. She struggles to push it off of her but then gasp out loud as she finally notices what landed on top of her. It was the person that was standing right next to her. Hands shaking a little bit as she put her hands over her mouth.

Terra look at Cage to see how he was doing. Considering he was just breaking down before the firefight he seemed to be doing just fine. How someone like him to be able to keep calm during the fight? It's incredible but so….

A yell pierced through Terra's train a thought. Cage clutch his left hand tight to his chest hissing at the pain and seared flesh.

"Your no good here! Just pull out. We will be pull out afterwards." Someone shout over the blaster fire.

Terra just look at Cage for reassurance but she could only see a grim face as if the pain he was experiencing is a better fate then what they were about to do.

As the blaster fire lessened was when they shot out of cover into their unknown fate.


	6. Ch:6 Interigation

**Hello People! Another chapter though not long enough that I intend. I also think my last chapter could have been better but I want to get on with the story. We are getting close for galactic conflict to brake out and it is going to be so good. The changes and a different perspective of the whole AU too. Though the question is what should I turn to AU and what should I keep cannon? Tis a life of so much material to work with. I also Think I gotten better with first person perspective in this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **CH:6**

Interrogation 

"Master Jedi, welcome to our wonderful home." A small rodian greet the two Jedi as they walk down the ramp. The Jedi were in their brown usual robes with calm faces. They just simply bowed their heads as they got up to the senator.

"I am afraid that the Governor is quite busy at the moment. With the possible civil war going on. So, he has appointed me to help you out." Even Piell just raise his one good eye brow with the rodian's comment.

"A civil war you say? That is quite a statement there. I was told that weapons were hard to get on this planet. Considering how strict the government's policies go by." The short Jedi master pause for a couple of minutes before continuing "Do you know what is the cause of this tensions?"

The senator then turned around a corner as the two Jedi and the security team follow in pursuit. "I am afraid not Master Jedi. Though we have confirmed that some weapons were smuggled to a small rebel cell in the workers district last night. Also…"

"Senator!" A security guard ran up to the group effectively interrupting the conversation. "We just confirmed that a fight broke out not to long ago against a police force carrying blasters and even maybe even heaver weapons of unknown design. Most of them got away though we caught a couple of prisoners." The senator just stared at the officer for a couple of minutes before talking again.

"Where?" A data pad was then handed into the rodian's hand as he flicked through the report. "So, close to the capital? How could they have gotten close to the capital in such a short time?"

"We could help with the interrogations?" Master Piell shot his Padawan a disapproving look and was stopped before he could say something.

"That is a wonderful idea Jedi. If you don't mind, then follow the officer here." Before the Padawan could say anything else his master came on. "We would also like to interrogate the smuggler also before we do that. Though my Padawan can handle this instigator while I can talk to the smuggler If that is okay with you?"

The senator hesitated for a couple of minutes before excepting. "Though the smuggler is a couple of hours outside of this building but we can take both of you and then meet back up at the palace. Let me call a speeder for you Master Jedi."

As the senator was calling for a speeder Master Piell pulled his Padawan over to the side. "Mind your feelings young Padawan. Not everything hear should be as it seems. It is all too fast." "Master?" Padawan Jawless squeaked.

"Alright, if you want to come this way Master Jedi." As the Padawan and Master departed ways. With frowns plastered on both of their face.

That Padawan is just troublesome. The Master's mind thought but unknown to him that his Padawan was thinking something similar about him.

A metal door screech opens as Jo-Non Jawless through the door into the dark room. A table with two chairs could be seen in the center of the room. The light was pointed at the rebel that was bind with cuffs hooked to the table. A black eye could be seen on the male Twi'lek. His light brown skin was bruised and bandages were wrapped around his chest. Probably from a blaster shot from the security forces on planet.

Jawless sat down in the metal chair that was across from the table. The metal door slammed shut making a clicking noise. The Twi'lek just look up into my eyes as if thinking of something. A long couple of minutes pass just look at each other before the interruption by the injured prisoner.

"Jedi?" He said in a surprisingly good core accent. Still making eye contact as he was speaking. "What are you doing here?"

"I just heard that you got yourself in a fire fight. Care to explain why?" I said smoothly. Waiting for any reactions in the force and physically. Surprisingly there was none at all. Not even a frown. Core world accent and very well verse in facial expressions. Something is not right about this character.

My eyes narrow at him. "So?" I watch him patiently. His eyes swerved right for a minute before speaking up. Check.

"We are planning to attack the palace sometime today. We are…" I interrupted him suddenly.

"Why? Why a civil war? There is surly a reason why you want to fight or are all you guys just senseless murders that can motivate the whole district into action?" He was stunned for a couple of minutes struggling something that he can say. No, what they can say. Check mate. This is to easy but yet disturbing as my hypotheses was leading to. "You work for the government, don't you?"

He paled considerably as the color left his cheeks. Even though he did not lie, he was easy to see through. The force swirled around me whispering advice and ideas to figure out the situation. Time flew by throughout the whole conversation.

A warning lit up in the force before the door screech open. I flew out of my chair facing towards the door. A man with tan like towel wrapped around his head stepped in with two guards. Before speaking out against the Padawan an explosion could be heard through the whole palace. Chaos soon spreads through the whole palace.

* * *

 **Just way to easy for the padawan. If you think about it the Jedi probably don't read minds left to right. That just depends on the force sensitivity of said jedi and the person they are trying to read. We just need the smuggler interrogation and find out what happens to our beloved helpers. Though the time on this planet might be short but the war will not be over.**

 **Questions or anything else feel free.**


	7. Ch:7 The beginning of the Clone Wars

**Sorry that this took so long to make. I was trying to get it out last week but I was quite busy with work but I got it done now. My longest chapter yet. Also as the title refers that I am now done with the origin part of the story. Now we can get into clones and battle droids and patriotism. I am so excited to write about the battles and the encounters that will happen. A story of full success and fail in battle. Then we will do a full circle back to chapter one.**

* * *

CH.7

The beginning of the clone wars

A dull grey speeder sped through the streets of the city. Four people were seen sitting in the speeder. One of their head could barely be seen pocking out of the speeder. It was Even Piell. He looks around as the speeder zipped pass all the metallic buildings with very little color besides the signs and posters that were plastered on them. The sun glinted off of them and almost blinding anyone that was heading towards the capital building in the center of the city.

If the lack of color or the sun was bothering the short master he made no mention of it to the senator that was sitting next teem him. Sharp eyes searching out in the city as he felt something was wrong in the forced. An eerie feeling settled on the whole town. As if the town could sense the danger.

The speeder then started to slow down as it came up to a two-story building that was colored in a tan color that was surrounded by the silver buildings. Three people could be seen standing in front of the main entrance doors. The one in the lead of the little group was a little round in the stomach and had a pasty skin color that is similar to humans.

As the speeder stopped in front of the building and a ramp was wheeled up to the speeder for the short Jedi Master. The senator and Master Piell walked up to the man that was in front of them. The man had four small little tentacles sticking out of his face by his nose. They stopped above his mouth.

"Chief this is Jedi Master Even Piell." While the senator was looking at Even Piell the Chief just gave the senator an irritated look before slipping back into his greeting face. "He is here to interrogate the smuggler on behalf of the Republic."

The Chief briefly greeted them and told them to follow. He walked passed the front desk and shortly turned right down a hallway. The other four people followed behind as quickly as possible. He then came to a stop at a metal door.

The chief motion him into the room and before the one-eye Jedi Master walked in the chief muttering under his breath "Talk to me in private after this." A nod was given before the door slammed shut from behind.

The room was dark and set up like any interrogation setting in the outer rim. Just a little bit cleaner then the last one he was at. The man just sat there in a dark leather jacket. His black skin making the details hard to see except the light shining in his face. He had some western type of hat that bounty hunters usually wore.

The only thing that could be felt in the force was ease. No worry and no ill will towards the me. In fact, he seems a little amuse by the whole situation. I frowned internally by what the force was telling me.

"Aaaa, little Jedi finally comes at last." The man replied smoothly. "Though before we begin I want these cuffs off if you want me to cooperate a little faster." He then turns his head towards the camera that was facing him.

All of a sudden, a click could be heard and the smuggler was rubbing his wrist. Eye brows shot up before returning to a look of calm Jedi expression. Even though this instant action was not even consulted with me. Nothing to fear perhaps.

"So, tell me why a smuggler of your expertise doing here?" The man grin just grew as a thought popped into his head.

"I prefer to go by goods hauler instead of 'smuggler'." The smuggler emphasized the word "smuggler". "And we both know what I was hauling. What else do you want?"

"The type of weapons and who hired you? If you cooperate I could make your life a little bit easier 'Goods Hauler' and maybe easier." The man's smile disappeared quickly giving him a sobacc face.

"You really don't know anything? Hmmmm…" The man leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head. "I will give you a hint. It has to do with long distant holo-transmitters on this planet." The man just pauses as he watches the Jedi master ponder his choice of worlds.

Nothing came to mind. Why does that even matter? Everybody has access to long distant comms. A common technology that could be big to a small device on the ship. It depends on how much power you have to run them but it should not even matter.

Better go question him to find the answer that I am seeking. "Why would that even matter? Everyone has them." The man just looked at me as if I was stupid.

"You really know nothing about this planet? I thought Jedi were more prepared for this." The man kept his frown on his face. Not even keeping a sabacc face on at this point. As if he was conveying no satisfaction with me or showing me how stupid he thought I was.

After a couple of more minutes of questioning him, force suggestions, did not even budge him. He just kept the same face and stared at me for the whole time. Nothing but the frown on his face through the whole interrogation. He did not even crack a smile as I made an attempt at an old smuggler joke I heard while back. Oh well, I better go talk to the chief. Might know something that can help.

The smuggler just watch the Jedi hop off his big chair and walked out of the room. Seeing the metal door screech shut again. Before relaxing his face, a bit.

"Stupid Jedi…" He barely mumbled under his breath. "Don't even know that the gov owns all of them." He sighs.

The man looked around and spot a digital clock that was not there a couple minutes early. Though the clock showed no numbers but two words. "Ten Minutes." Then as quickly as he seen it the words disappeared and showed standard galactic time on it. After five minutes pass a click could be heard from the clock.

Off in the distance a muffled bang could hardly be heard and the metal building barely vibrated by a far-off explosion.

Slowly the man's mouth twitch slightly up. Knowing that It was worth making a second deal that was not with the government on this rotten planet worth it. Just four more minutes to go. Wait make that three.

A group of people could be seen in a back ally not too far from the government building. All painting and sweating as if they were just running for their lives not too long ago. There was about seven of them.

"Are you sure if the Republic will help us if we manage to get to the com station inside the building? The other stations are quite heavily defended. We barely got out of that last fight." One of the men spoke up looking over at Terra.

"Yes, I know they will help. This planet is rotting and only the Jedi can help." She replied as she was struggling to gulp some air into her longs. A couple more minutes has pass as the group finally caught their breaths. "Though I am unsure any of this is a good idea. That smuggler giving us weapons at a time like this seems fishy to me though."

"That is true." Cage Zormo finally cut in. "Though either way if we stay on planet we will all die. I don't like the Governor or was it Barren? From what you guys tell me he deserves all of this."

"You du got mus a mortars from sum." The Weequay scuffed at the situation that they were in. He did not sign up for this, not one bit.

The male Twi'lek just looked at them all. "How the heck did you convince him to give us the mortars, … Mr. Zormo was it?" His brain tale just swayed with his head as the conversation was directed at Cage Zormo.

Cage just lifted his head up and a grin appeared on his face as he thought of the ordeal. "I just simply made a deal with him." Everyone just stirred at him expecting him to continue. A sigh escaped his mouth before talking on. "I guess we have a couple of hours left before everyone begins. Well I just simp…"

"Bang!" An explosion went off at the capitol building to far up ahead from the group. Everyone just darted out of the ally to check what was going on. Smoke was rising from the capital from several different places. Leaving holes and scorch marks on the capital. The group just stirred at the structure with their mouths open.

"I thought you said we had a couple more hours until we can enact our plan?!" One of the members shouted franticly.

"I did, must be someone else!" Cage just looked around at the group. He spotted Terra and the only look he could see in her eyes was determination. Before he could say anything else Terra abruptly spoke out. "Get that mortar up. We need to help these people!"

Everyone just starred at Terra before she sprinted off. Everyone else followed in pursuit except for Cage and the man carrying the mortar. He then shrugs at Cage and seen sprinted after them in the same fashion. Another sigh escaped Cage's mouth for a second time today. This was starting to become a habit he noted before he sprinted off towards the rest of the group.

As Cage caught up to the group he notices a freshly made hole in the wall. Using the mortar as heavy ordinance to do so. Everyone just rush in as Cage finally pulled out his slug thrower pistol.

Sadly, I only have very little training in such a weapon when blasters are so much better. I end up without a blaster in the group.

Inside the building was no different. Everyone was in chaos. Servants and workers were running all over the place trying to evacuate the building. Though no one notice the small group make its way down the hall with little resistance.

The group stopped where the hall way split up. Standing there for a couple of minutes looking at Terra for directions. Cage could see that she was biting her lip as if unsure where to go.

"Why don't we split up to cover more ground? You can take three people to the right and I will take two other people with me to the left." Terra just turned to look back at me before nodding in agreement. "Take our heavy ordinance with you too."

Terra just ran off down the hall without replying followed by two men. I just looked at the mortar carrier. "Well?" I said. "Aren't you going to follow them?" Without hesitation, he just took off.

"A little mindless don't you think?" I just shrugged at the at the Twi'lek to my right before finally talking the left route.

"Yeah, what makes you think that?" Really not carrying at all about the conversation. Another corner was coming up.

"He is slow when we are in fast situations. Like leaving a little latter and such." Was his simple reply.

They rounded the corner and stumbled on two guards. Both groups were a bit shock before Cage just lifted his pistol and fired. Sadly, the shot misses and a curse could be heard from the man's mouth. Before the guards could aim their weapons, ended up on the ground with two blaster shots in each of them.

A third guard came around the corner only to be shot at again by the three men. The slug came at the chest only to have it hit the guard's only protection. Making a very small dent in his armor while the guard shot back with quick reflexes. The Twi'lek's shoulder was grazed before a howl was let loose. Shortly afterwards the guard quickly fell down dead with a smothering hole in his chest.

For the third time that day Cage Zormo sighed. "Let's just hope that Terra and her team is doing better than us." Let us only hope that be the case.

On the other side of the building an explosion went off as a pair of metal doors flew out into the room. Terra and her team ran through it again to only meet another metal door blocking their way.

"Mortar!" Terra yelled back to her group. Dust could be seen covering them from the collapse of the last door. The person careering the mortar complied with the command.

He set the tube one the ground adjusting the little stand. He pulled out a small dark metallic ball from his bag. Then yelling out "Fire in the hole!" He dropped it into the barrel and covered his ears. A green energy blast came out of the tube and making the same results to the last door they just encountered moments earlier. Clanging on the ground as the door dropped to the floor.

Through where the door once stood was a giant room. At the end of the room were steps they went up to a higher elevated stand which stood a nice elegant chair. Littered with gold all over the place and chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. On the throne sat a big man dressed in fine elegant clothes. A red cape with golden chain hanging around his neck. Around him was eight guards standing in attention. All of them had pointed helmets.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Rebels to my rule." A gruff voice greeted them on entry. Not even faced by the door. "Though you could have knocked before blowing up my door." An evil grin spreads across his face.

"Governor?" Terra stuttered as she saw the man.

"It's Barren now. I suggest you drop your weapons now." The now pronounced Barren said with sadistic glee in his voice. Eyeing Terra's body very closely. "Though I was not expecting a retaliation so close to the capital. Guards kill them!"

Blaster fire then rained down on the group. Taking one of the guys out before they could react. The group split up when they dived for cover behind the pillars on either side of the room. Blind pot shots were being fired from behind the fillers.

Terra paused for a couple of minutes trying to figure out of their situation. Her eyes landed on the dead compatriot on the ground where she was not too long ago. Her eyes landed the blaster laying there. An idea just struck her.

"How many shots do you have left?" She yelled across the room. The man then grabbed back to his backpack to check. He pulled out one and only held up one figure. Terra just nodded.

All of a sudden Terra just swing her blaster around and pointed it at the gun on the ground. Hoping that this will work. That the gas chamber will explode regardless that has not happen in a million years. All the Terra hope was answered by the force. Her unsaid prayer exploding as the bolt ripped into the gun making a quick flash of light. An event that will never happen again. Enough to distract the guards.

This was enough for the man with the mortar shell to lob his ammo at a group of guards at the center of the chamber. A look of determination glinted in his eyes as another bolt of energy hit the shell igniting it. Wiping out three of the guards and throwing one against a pillar.

"Impressive! Though I am afraid that all of your hard work was all for nothing." The baron darkly chucked at the group pulling out a blaster that was on his hip. "You will die here and I will have kicked out all of the useless people to start my criminal empire!" He just laughs as more guards stormed in by the side entrances. "Finish them!"

All of a sudden, a lightsaber snaps on in the open and in steps a short one eye Jedi Master. "So that is the real reason. The new laws so that no one can send help. Well I have news for you. Surrender and I will give you the easy way out. Don't and none of you will be walking out of this building handicapped."

"What!" The man on the throne yelled. "How? You should have been busy with the Twi'lek! Guards get this imposter!"

Clutter hit the ground as a couple of the guards drop their weapons and raised their hands. Moving away from the center of the room. The other guards looked at the older guards will bewilder looks but kept their blasters pointed at the short man. All of a sudden, a shot echoed in the room and this was all the Jedi needed.

Using the force Even Piell propelled himself forward at an insane speed that no organic can achieve with organic legs. Diving pass the first two guards. They fell with a yell as their legs bore a saber cut in them. A blaster bolt was hit back and hit a guard's hand. Letting the blaster fall to the ground. Even did a back flip in the air kicking a guard in the head. This lasted for a couple of minutes until every guard that was carrying a weapon was disarmed. The Jedi then started to head towards the Baron.

"Don't you dare come any closer you filth!" The Jedi just ignored him as he swatted away the Baron's shots easily like it was nothing. "I resign this planet from the Republic. There! You have no power over me!" His voice was now shaky as so were his hands.

A cough interrupted the scene. "As touching as this seems baron, he does have power. The power that I gave him." The Chief's voice mocked the baron from the entrance of the blown down doors. Behind him were law enforcers pointing their guns at the guards. Silently the Baron dropped his blaster and put up his hands. Eventually everyone that was against the Jedi and the three people were in cuffs and being pulled away.

"Thank you Chief." The chief just nodded in curt reply as the Jedi walked towards the group of people. "I haven't thanked you guys enough." The Jedi gave a curt nod at the three-people huddled around together.

Terra turned around and gave a small smile. "No, thank you. If it was not for your help, we would not have lived for long." She bowed a little showing her respect.

"Hmmm" The Jedi just thought for a second. "I feel that you are indeed very important. I have a feeling that the Republic is going to need you soon. Very soon." Terra just gave the Jedi an odd look. "Would you like to come with me to visit the Jedi Temple? I feel that your report will help the Jedi understand the situation." He just smiled as if encouraging her to speak her mind.

"I would love too!" Terra paused for a couple of minutes as if rethinking of what she said. "I mean, I would gladly like to help you with your duties Master Jedi."

Master Piell smile broaden at the comment. "Good there is lots that we need to discuss."

"Before we do that Master Jedi. Could I check up with my friends. We split up down the hall and I am quite worried for them." Terra paused making sure that was everything she needed to say. She resumed eye contact with the Jedi master. The Jedi Master's smile quickly turned upside down before sighing.

"I am afraid that one of them disappeared. My Padawan attacked them thinking them as enemies and cut a couple of them down before my message got to him. Though they were alive. By the time I got to my Padawan the man was gone. No one knows where he is or how he was able to be moved I am afraid." The eyes showing the sorrow to Terra for the information.

For a second Terra was so unsure of herself of what to do. The man seemed so nice but hesitant at first before she met him. Quick but also a quick learner. If it was not for Cage then they wouldn't make it to the Baron but as he has said "Righteousness must go on." That is what is going to happen. To help the Jedi and make sure this mistake never happens again.

She nodded her at the Jedi master finally making her division.

"Jedi Even Piell." A law enforcer walked up to the group. "I have an emergency transmission from the Jedi Council from Coruscant." Even Piell just look at him as if expecting something more. "They mention they have a new assignment for you that require other Jedi. High priority."

"Very well. Can you prep two shuttles? One to Coruscant and the other to any place that I may require it." The Jedi said firmly to the law enforcer.

"Yes sir. I will have both shuttles prepared within the hour." The group just watch as the young man walked away to the hanger bay.

"Well Terra, I am afraid this will be goodbye for now." The one eye Jedi soon walked off. Unknown about the war that will break out through the whole galaxy of this one assignment. That he stood in a place where at least two key players fought for. Where he stood was a reason why they fought. The final tipping point for their war and that thinks will never be the same. Not even The Dark Lord of the Sith could not predict the chain of events that will happen.

Later that day three ships left that planet. One went to Coruscant, another to Geonosis, and a another to Raxus.

* * *

 **Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter and I like to thank the few that is following this story progress even though I am such a rookie. It makes me happy that someone enjoys what I write.**


	8. Ch:8 The Big Boys

**Well I found out that I know more Legend stuff than cannon. So it will be a little bit more hard for me to figure out the events in the 2013 tv show. I know the 2003 good and read plenty of comments so if you are not familiar with legends think of the battle of Jimbum and stuff like that. Hopefully I did not take to long for you guys.**

* * *

Ch:8

The Big Boys

Cage Zormo sat at his desk of his newly appointed rank as Colonel of Chardaan that was recently captured.

After the events from X9-36 led him far away from the republic considering that I was almost killed by an Padawan. Thanks to him I have to wear an armor chest piece for my wound because it is still sensitive from reconstructing new bone and skin.

Though if it was not for this event I would have never gone to the Confederacy of Independent system before the war broke out. I became a guard and throated an attempt assassination by a group of people that were pro-Republic. The said officer was a high ranking one that was very impressed with my coordination with security and sent me off to an accelerated academy for military. After a couple of early battles gave me promotion after promotion. Though they were probably filling out the command structure by how fast I went through everything. Thank goodness for my old law enforcement training. I probably be dead or struggling with my job.

Now here I am at a planet Chardaan to prevent the Republic from retaking their ship yard. Though sense there are no official capital ship design yet. Only ships from the big companies and whatever refitted yachts for battle. In fact, my flag ship is one. I renamed it to "The Dying-star". Let me tell you that it is quite a comfortable ship. Though it went through an overhaul on the layout so that the ship could be better suited for battle. Not as strong as a Lucrehulk class-battle ship design though. It was strong enough to hold up of whatever the Republic has anyways. They only have like Acclamators and smaller ship from a pre-clone army.

Though The idea of the Republic having a clone army is proof of how the Republic has begun to fail. They truly meant to overthrow everyone else. Good thing the Republic is not strong enough yet. Though I am stuck with management and enforcing Separatist Alliance rule on a Pro-Republic planet.

The holoprojector just turn on with a B1-battle droid standing there. It gave a quick salute before its high voice came up "Sir, representatives from the InterGalactic Banking Clan wants to talk to you."

"Alright patch them through." My voice grumbled. Again, I am in management and it's not fun. At least I am busy.

"Greetings from the InterGalactic Banking Clan." The representative spokes. "I want you to prepare the ship yard for a new ship design and for us to stop by to make it." My eye brows shot up before I school my face into a friendly smile.

"Of course! Anything for our cause." Having curiosity getting a better of me I decide to ask the unanswered question. "What type of ship are you going to build if you don't mind me asking?"

The Muun's eyes sparkle with that question. I instantly regret my decision. "Why it is a Munificent-class star frigate. It's going to use by our beloved navy" The Muun talk on even passed its lung compacity which surprise me. Who knew that a creator like this did not need air to talk. After checking the chrono the Munn finally got the hint and gave me a time schedule before signing out. He did also mention a new capital ship being produce somewhere else.

A sigh escapes my mouth before I made a note to tell my secretary to take a message from the Banking Clan for health concerns. I rather deal with Neimoidians then Muuns. At least Neimoidians have military experience and are useful when coming out with more military equipment and strategies.

The holo transmitter come on again. "Sir, Xorna is here to see you." I lift my eye brows at the name. That was a Falleen I met a while ago as the captain of the guard. She was a suspect but turns out she was not. She also won a bet against him in a fishing competition. Looks like she is here to collect on the bet.

"Patch her through." The hologram flick to a different person. A green Falleen came to view. Though what was different about this one was that she had no weird skull impression and look more humanoid than reptomammalian then most of her kind. Her black heir went down to her shoulders covering her whole head. There were some areas on her skin where they were different shade of green but that was normal. She looks more humanoid then the rest of her species which made her more attractive in my opinion.

"Hello Miss Xorna." I greet friendly. "To what pleasure do I have for your call?"

A smile was plaster on her face and a gleam of mischief in her eyes indicate that she was up to something. "Well I was wondering when we are going to fish again?" She pauses for a second before continuing. "Also, when will dinner be? I like to taste the food on Chardaan. I heard it was as good as your fishing skills."

I scowl at her "What? I have you know that I am a good fisherman. I just wasn't expecting you to dive in and catch a fish." I huff trying to sound annoyed.

"Well that's too bad, you probably should have not made that bet then." She looks at me with a smug face. "I want that date still. Preferably a long one."

"Let me check the schedule." I type in the computer that is sitting on my desk. "So, would…"

Before I could complete the sentence, she interrupts again. "What about three days from now. I am close by and it is only a two-day journey." I look at my schedule again then nod to her which made her satisfied[SP3] .

All of a sudden, a light beep indicating that that I have another call coming in on line two. A sigh escapes my mouth as I silently plead that it was not another Muun.

"Can you hold on a couple of minutes Xorna? I have a call coming in." She simply copies my previous nod earlier and I switch the channel by pressing a button.

A groan escapes my mouth as I saw another Muun appear on the projector.

Luckily, he seems to not notice my action before I reply "Greetings Chairman San Hill, what can I do for you?" He looks at my warily.

"I have a job for you that acquires your assistants Colonel Zormo." I then notice his profession mannerism that other people tend to lack when calling me. "I need you to deliver a commander and his units to Muunilinst. He is a critical player to the battle to come." I wait for him to continue and nothing happen. I blink at the Muun before me as a smile spread across his face.

I held back another sigh "Who am I taking to Muunilinst Chairman?"

"Durge…" The name seems to hold heavy meaning as a chill was sent up my spine. Xorna will have to wait.

Terra just stood there with her graduating class for the Republic Navy waiting for her graduation and her first assignment. Seeing that there are not too many ships out yet would most likely put her in transportation or support. With her grades, probably a caption of a support ship. Meaning front lines. Luckily this whole war is still new and hopefully end.

"Lieutenant Terra!" Her name was finnaly call. "Your assignment is Corvette 'The Listener' under Jedi Knight Jaw-less. Your destination is district 8." Everyone stood still until everyone receive their proper assignments before the man on the stage announce "Congratulations." The crowd cheer as Terra notice Chancellor Palpatine was watching the whole event. He gave a speech then dismissed everyone to their assign post.

As Terra went to her assign ship, she could not help but think about if this was the right choice of action. As she was pondering these thoughts she bumps into a robe figure.

"Sorry sir." She bows a little apologetically.

"It's alright Lieutenant Terra if I am not mistaken." A friendly smile was on his face. "Oh, if you did not know I am Commander Jaw-less by the way."

Terra already straighten and gave a smart salute to the commander. Jaw-less just study her for a couple of minutes with his parsing brown eyes.

"So, this is the plan Lieutenant. We are going to prepare our lovely ship and support an assault on Muunilinst because the stull all our tea and we need to get it back." Looks like this is going to be a very, very, long war.

"Who are we supporting sir?" A grin spread across Jo-Non Jawless face.

"That my friend would be Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padawan Anakin Skywalker." A shiver crawled through her whole bad as the names were mention. A feeling came over her that these two would be big players to the battle to come.

* * *

 **Oh yes and a big battle is about to take place. This is going to be so fun writing these bad boys in action and will be a first. Different training and experiences will diffidently show in the battle to come. Hopefully you guys don't mind me adding more characters.**


	9. Ch:9 Battle for Muunilist

**Sorry for the delay and I hope you enjoy this battle even though it was quite short. Also if you want a better look at the Faleen from the last chapture look up void station's female faleen. That was what I was trying to portray.**

* * *

CH:9

Battle for muunlist

Space, a vast expanse of exploration and endless possibilities waiting to be seen. Showing how great the wonders of the universe is. Sadly, it is also cold. Cold that instills fear in people. Cold of the uncertainty of life. Cold in the people you work with like Durge but above all, it's the cold feeling of dread of something horrible is about to happen.

People's guts will tell them or their stomach turns when they have a bad feeling about something. Feelings will user out of nowhere for no reason but at this moment I feel cold. Every bad thing that happened in my life started with a cold feeling coursing in the core. This is what I am feeling right now over Muunilist.

"We are in position over the planet Colonel." The yellow droid captain buzz to my right as I sat in the command chair. My fingers twitch on the arm rest as the cold feeling persists.

"Put the ship on standby captain. I have a feeling we are about to have guest very shortly. Make sure the fighters are prepped while you are at it."

"Roger, Roger." The droid then opens up the intercom of the ship. "Prepare all fighters for engagement. The ship is on yellow alert." The droids at the counsels steady the ship and did the extra adjustments the ship needed to be in position before giving the greenlight.

Minutes shortly pass to hours and time went on. The cold feeling never edging away. I impatiently tap my figures in the arm rest as the anticipation crept up as time went by.

"Pull up our fight information for me." "Roger, Roger." The droid at a terminal press a couple of buttons and above my chair pop the information. "Thank you."

I press the buttons and a Scarab Fighter came into view. Apparently, they have a cockpit and has more armor and stronger deflector shields. Though it sacrifices agility compare to the Vulture Droids. It is more independent though. Interesting, it's the predecessor of the Vulture Droid. Why did they supply me with these fighters though?

"Colonel! Republic ships inbound!" The Captain announces. "Should be engage sir?"

A sigh escapes my mouth as I thought about the orders that were given to me. "No Captain. We are ordered to wait until we get the call from the other ship." I hate not being able to do anything. "Face the ship towards then and be prepared to engage when given orders Captain." "Roger, Roger."

As the Bitter-Star turn towards the battle a small triangle ship could be seen engaging the defense fleet of Muunilist from its bridge. Lasers flying everywhere as little specks swarm around each ship with lasers going off.

"Looks like the Republic finally strikes back. Though by the looks of their fleet this war might end soon. Tell command that the enemy are going to land pretty soon." The droid tilt its head to the side before bobbing its head up and down as it was told what to do.

The ship all of a sudden rocks as it was hit by laser fire. "Report!" I shout as I grip the chair to stabilize myself.

"Sir, we are under fire but our scanners are picking up nothing."

"There must be a blind spot. Turn the ship around and deploy fighters. Formation t9 then switch we are ready to fire." I blink a couple of times at the faulty scanner.

"Roger, Roger. You heard the Colonel! Turn the ship around." The yellow droid squeak at the pilots.

The Scarab Starfighters could be heard launching from the hanger bays located underneath the bridge of the bitter star. The ship probably is not so secure after all. Great another thing to worry about.

"We have visual. Putting it up on the screen." Above the crew was a giant monitor that could be seen. Showing the visuals from one of the starfighters that were launch. Three red painted corvettes could be seen. Only two of them was shooting away while the third just sat back and watch.

"They are now in firing range on our rear guns sir."

"Hold your fire until our turbo lasers are line up with enemy. You can send in the fighters now." I watch as the fighters that was swarming around the Bitter-Star flew off to harass the enemy ship. All of a sudden, the ship from behind fires a volley destroying the first set of squadrons of fighters sent in. "Get those fighters out of its range!"

"We won't be able to fire on the ships if the fighters are in the way sir." A curse escapes my mouth as the droid tells me this. A good strategy verses one ship. Well there is only one simple strategy.

"Charge through the middle!" The ship groan as it lurches forward under fire. Shaking as more focus fire rain upon the Bitter-Star.

"Sir, our shield generator is under stress and can't keep the shields for long."

"What!" I snap at the droid. "Don't tell me that this ship was equipped with an old shield generator from Tatooine specialty sail?!"

"Now that you mention it sir…" The droid seems uncertain if it would get in trouble if it continues.

The ship rattle again interrupting the droid. "Warning power frailer in sector A9." Its monotone voice blur to life. The ship was hit on the left side making direct contact. "Warning! Haul breach in sector A 7, 8, and 9. Locking mechanism in place now.

The ship's light went red at the critical damage the ship receives. "Why are not all of our turbo laser fireing at our left?" The engineering droid at the counsel was typing away.

"Sir, the power frailer in sector 9 is preventing our big guns from firing. We only have one light turbo laser and a couple of anti-fighter guns. Nothing else is available. Our shield has a hole…" The ship rattle as the droids held on to the counsel.

"This ship needs a new overhaul! At least it could not get any worse."

All of a sudden, the communication droid spoke up. "Sir, our other ally was just defeated. We are the only ones left up here." The droid pause for a couple of minutes as it listens to a message. "We are also to bring back Durge and any officers at command as possible before we can fall back."

All of the droids look towards me as if expecting another command. A minute's pass as I racked my brain for any form of ideas. The cold feeling was still there. Even if I did get out of this while filing orders this will not go well for me. This is only the beginning of a war too.

A sigh escapes my mouth at the frustration of this situation. "Focus all fighters on our left." Send two shuttles out with three wings as escort. Make sure they are full with troops for extraction relief."

"Roger, Roger." The droids rely as a couple of them ran into each other but I simply did not care. I just need to survive long enough against soon to be four ships.

I watch the shuttles sped towards Muunilist hoping that they will get through. For my career is resting with them.

* * *

The shuttles rattle as it inters the planet's atmosphere. B1 battle droids could be seen in rows ready to head out. Ignoring the fares entry of the planet. Explosions could be heard in the distances as it approaches the city from behind.

All of a sudden LAAT engines could be heard heading towards the convoy of ships entering the city. Firing missiles at the ships. Heading right at them.

The Scarabs arms extend out and open fire at the missiles in vain. Right before it hit the transport one of the fighter ram right into it setting off an early explosion. Leaving a scorch on the transports behind it. A wing finally broke off to engage the lone LAAT before killing it.

As they came to the center of the city. Smoke was rising where a defense gun used to sit. The streets were empty with only destroyed droids and dead clones could be seen.

All of a sudden, a missile rips out from the city and hits the back side of the transport. With no way of controlling the landing punch a hole through the command center. Where Obi-Wan Kenobi and a group of ARC troopers were engaging Durge.

The transport skid into the room of the fighter right in time where an ARK trooper was electrocuting Durge. Knocking anyone in the middle of the room down for a couple of seconds.

The back hatch blew open as B1 battle droids drop down into the ground. The clone troopers on the side of the room open fire after they oriented themselves from off the ground. Quickly dispatching the first set of droids.

"Oh oh." As a droid said getting blast in the head.

"Sir, we receive no word about enemy reinforcements sir!" A ARK trooper yells over the fire. Pointing his twin pistols at the droid coming from the ship. "We need to end this quickly before anymore can come."

Obi-Wan finally speaks up. "I'm afraid you might be right trooper. This was way unexpected to my liking." He deflects another blaster bolt back at a droid. "We might need to call in Anakin and his wing for support.

More droids enter the room from the newly created hole. The clones dove dive behind cover as more blaster fire came in. Obi-Wan then follow suit as he saw all of his men were out of danger. He pulls out his wrist and a blue hologram of Anakin pop up in his fighter.

"What is it Master? Need me to save you again." A chuckle escape from his mouth.

"For the last time Anakin. Last time does not count." Obi-Wan's lip twich up at his Padawan's comment.

"But master!" Anakin sarcastically said. "We all know that you always need saving everytime."

"Focus Anakin! Now is not the time for this. I need your help. Can you send me air support? I am afraid that my ambush got ambush here in the city and my troops won't be able to make it in time."

Anakin just smiles "Well I guess we are almost done up here so I guess… Wait something just jump in. I am engaging. I'll send a wing after you." He jerks his ship around.

"Anakin! Wait don't…" All of a sudden, the line went dead and the Jedi Master found at his apprentice action. "Looks like we are by ourselves lieutenant." The ARK trooper just nods and make more hand signal to the rest of the troops as they shuffle into better positions.

"We can't let the separatists escape!" A clone shouts out pointing as Durge was dragging his feet through the exit rout. A Neimoidian was ahead of him and slip through where the droids were coming from. Around the room the Muuns were stirring themselves awake.

A thermal detonator soon lands in front of the droids setting off in an explosion. As this happens the clone troopers jump out of their hiding places to subdue the Muuns as Obi-Wan and a couple troopers ran after the two escapees. Blasting any droid that came their way.

Soon the whole led to outside and what was waiting for them was a shuttle that Durge was limping into. Before anything could be done Durge calls out "See you later Jedi scum. If you can survive this."

Fighters came into view and open fire on the little group before the shuttle. Clones scrambling to get out of the way. Though not many survive from the fighters as the shuttle takes off. Obi-Wan just stares at the fleeing crafts get away from the command center.

"Come on Anakin. Where are you?" Obi-Wan whisper to more to himself then the clones besides him.

"We could call in Commander Jawless, General. He is still up there in combat." The Jedi Master nods before pulling up his holo-transmitter.

* * *

"Sir we have General Kenobi on the line you sir." A clone trooper stood at attention in front of Jo-Non Jawless.

"Call Terra for me, will you?" The Jedi Knight look out the bridge towards the Bitter-Star.

"Yes sir." The clone solutes and sharply march off the bridge. Jo-Non, not paying attention and muttering about formalities. Shortly after Terra comes through the doors in her military outfit and smiles when she sees the Knight.

"You called?" Giving him a mischievous look.

"Yes, we have a message from General Kenobi and I like you to be here with me." Jo-Non, pauses for a couple of minutes. "Patch him through the bridge."

Shortly the holo-transmitter came to life with Obi-Wan in view. "Commander." He nods towards the listeners that was paying attention. "I am afraid that we have had a couple of difficulties here on the ground." That got a snort out of Terra but Obi-Wan ignores the motion. "It seems a highly dangerous bounty hunter and one other leader has escape us via shuttle. Anakin seems to be busy so I need you to intercept."

"Well that would explain why this ship did not leave yet." Terra adds to the conversation. "Though it seems poorly equipped for such an engagement." Obi-Wan and Jo-Non just stares at her. "We only have one ship up here we are fighting and I am assuming it's just stalling until the shuttle docks with them. Though the commander of the ship has a crummy tactic."

"I see Lieutenant." Obi-Wan replies. "I will redirect my ship to your forces to make it easier or at least some fighters for you. Over and out." The hologram blinks off.

"Well you just ruined the mood Terra." Terra just raise an eye brow at the comment. "Could have let me do all of the talking."

Terra just clicks her tounge at him. "Well someone got to remind you that we are in a middle of a battle. I don't want to be blown up in space dust by some vain jedi."

Jo-Non just gave a fake hurt expression as Terra just rolls her eyes at him.

"It's strange though that this ship was not equip with Vulture droids though or anything heavy. Just a cruise ship that's just refitted. I also got this feeling" Jo-Non just trails off in thought.

"Sir!" I clone officer interrupts the conversation. "Enemy Ship is going to go into hyperspace! Collision course is us sir!" The officers in the room went pale by this piece of news.

"What are you guys waiting for!" Terra shouts calmly "Get this ship out of its way." Terra terns towards to her commander besides him. "If it goes into hyperspace while we are in front of it then we will have more problems than a collision." Then adds "Suicidal fool."

As the ship stares out of its way all of the fighters left and head behind the Bitter-Star as if regrouping for another engagement.

All of a sudden, the Jedi's eyes widen at the realization of the plan. "Abort orders! It's a diversion for the shuttle to sneak by us." It was too late as a shuttle with dozens of fighters swarm it. Passing right by them. Entering the hanger bay with a handful of fighters.

"Sir! The ship is reversing at full speed." The crew just watch in horror as the Bitter-Star shutter as it changes directions for behind. Clipping one of the Corvettes in the engines as it went pass it. Swing the covet in front of the Bitter star as a shield from the other two ships by mass alone.

Terra's eyes widen at the scene before her. As some smoke escape from the Bitter-Star's wounded side as it turns around. Before their sip could get around the Bitter-Star jump into hyperspace and away from the battle. "I never seen a big ship like that reverse. Very oddball tactic." The clones around her agreed not sure what they saw.

"No," The Jedi states as he looks off where the ship disappears to. "that was not a tactic. That was a gamble and civilian engineering." The force was rippling around him in uncertainty as the future became even more clouded to all force users alike. A feeling of change was going to happen and it's not in the Republic favor.

* * *

Aboard the Bitter-Star Cage sat on his seat pondering his recent escape that should have been impossible. During that battle while in despair he had a weird feeling when all hope was lost. When the shield sputter dead from the stress on enemy fire and damage that the ship receive. Yet he felt two different paths stood before him. Not death. No, it was what he could have become. A man battered in blood but with determination in his eyes willing to give up everything for a cause that he was unsure what it was. The other one was not bright but it was the look he could see in his own eyes that seem to attract him. A look of hardship but yet leadership. Wise eyes that could see something more than just life.

Feelings swirl within him as he thought on this. Knowing full well of the punishment for not getting half of hid objective off the planet. Though it was the thought that accord to him that he was met more fore darkness. More than that cold feeling and feeling uncertainty.

* * *

 **Poor Cage. Having to face enemies with a ill equipped ship. Though life will hit him hard and it will be for the best. I can tell you that he will grow well into a fine officer of the CIS and make his enemies life bad.**

 **Thanks for sticking with me.**


	10. Ch:10 Left in a Hard Place

**Sorry for the long wait. I was kind of neglecting this story but I am back and I hape all of you are ready. (Night work) There wont be to much action in this chapter I am afraid but it informative and moves the plot a little at a time. People just don't jump into battles after battles. Don't want to overwork and destroy their commanders in the field.**

* * *

Left in a Hard Place

CH: 10

An angry glare could be seen as Cage looks at the Hologram that was now off. Seething in anger at the news he has received as Durge and the Neimoidian stood around with him. Durge radiated in smugness very happy at the news.

"Just how I like it kids." He hums in delighted. "Another job to kill a Jedi properly this time. With no interference. Hopefully you won't mess me up this time."

"Lucky you." Colonel Zormo seeth in response. "At least you will not have to stay with damage goods."

Durge turns fully towards the Colonel with his menacing helmet staring at him. "Are you mocking me kid?" Cage sucks in a huff of air at this comment. "I was once buried alive-for 60 years! If that didn't kill me… if the Sith and the Mandalorians and the Bloodboilers of Kragis couldn't kill me-no one can. So, you do not want me mad." Their eyes lock for a second before before Cage turns away warily. "Have a shuttle prepared for me when you are done talking making arrangements with Captain Tuuk about the defense of this mud-ball."

The Colonel and the Neimoidian both nod as the watch the hulking giant go through the door. Looking at each other wearily before the Neimoidian speaks up. "I on the other hand am very grateful that you were able to rescue me."

"You are very welcome sir. Though you will have to forgive me not liking the situation right now. Its causing me lots of stress. Especially towards our bounty hunter friend here." His voice soured at the mention of the bounty hunter.

"Well I do not blame you. Defending a planet just to lure a Jedi or two for Durge to kill then off to somewhere else. Though it's not that bad. The green skin tactician replied. "It is your own planet technically to defend."

"That's the problem though." Cage sighs as he explains. "This world is a heavily populated mineral world that the Republic needs desperately if they want to keep up war production and crop minerallizer."

The Neimoidian just frown at his comment not liking the situation very much. He then shakes his head at the situation that they were left in even though he would be leaving with Captain Tuuk to a different world and a different battle.

"Sir," a B1 communications droid spoke up. "we have a private call from Raxus Secundus sir. They are requesting to speak only with you."

"Do you know who is calling?" Cage replies pondering the meaning of this untimely call.

"No Sir."

"Then send the transmissions to my private quarters. If you my excuse me." The Colonel walks off without even a reply.

"Roger, Roger." He could hear as the doors close behind him. He continues to walk down the hall until he reaches the lift. He quickly steps in and presses the screen of the level he wants to be at. He was undisturbed the whole walk to his quarters until the door slides opens as he steps through the door. As he walk to his big bedroom from the Yatches design the door his shut.

Just as quickly as the door shuts the Hologram turns on and appears Xorna in view. The Colonel just lifts his eye brows in surprise by the call visit. Xorna noticing this and giggles a little with a mischievous grin that she always carries on herself.

Usually when she has some plan that will go her way. Thought Cage as he took in the view in front of him. Noticing the V-neck of her dress went a little farther down then she normally wears it.

"I am surprised to see you right now Xorna. To what pleasure do I get with this call?" Cage tries to hide his suspicions.

"Oh, you know. I was wondering when we are going out on that date I requested?" Her tone was flirty trying to coax him out of his steadiness.

"I am afraid that It will not be some time before I can go back I am afraid." She frowns out this reply. "Though if I am not mistaken that you know about my situation right now."

"I actually call for another reason through." Her frown continues. "I actually intercepted a decoded transmission from here to who knows where else."

"Its probably military transmission. No need to worry about it." He just shook his head at Xorna antics.

"I'm afraid that it has heavy Republic influence in the decryptions. Before you ask. Count Dooku forbid it decryption and order the intelligence office to find the unknown person who gave the tip to them. Me." Her face turning very serious. Though her tone almost sounded pleading. Though the key word was almost.

"Hmm. This does sound odd." Cage pauses for a moment before his eyes narrows. He walks over to a terminal and presses a button. "Captain? Is this channel secure?"

"Roger, Roger." A high voice sounds from the other end.

"After this call I want all traces of this call deleted and even its backup data." There was a couple of clicks before he turns towards Xorna. "We might need you to visit a different place. Until this calms down a little." The word 'visit' emphasized. "In fact, I now a good man that is willing to do it."

"Is he trustworthy?" Her tone sounds uncertain of the idea.

"Yes. He saved my life a while back before this blasted war ever started."

"Is he that smuggler you told me about?"

"Yes. Though it does turn out that he is family." He tried to convince her and utterly failed at. "I will also pay for the transportation to my headquarters back on Chardaan. All fees paid for and anything else you need." As he said this Xorna face lit up with that mischief back in her eyes.

"Thank you! You are such a kind gentleman." She blew a kiss towards his direction.

"Why do I get a feeling you purposely did this so you can get in my place." He mutters to himself. Xorna caught this and her smile grew even more as he sent her the information that she needed.

"Just admit that you love me Colonel." She winks again for turning off the transmissions.

"It also helps that she is attractive compared to her kind." A smile grew as he walks off back towards the bridge to begin his other meeting.

The meeting commences and was quite surprise to see the intelligence of Captain Tuuk. He gave quite a good amount of tips about strategies of the defense of the planet.

"So how went the battle of Muunilitst?" The captain spoke up.

"It was bad I am afraid. Not the biggest space battle either. They pop up behind me and spotting my blind spots that I did not even know. They used a V formation with their three ships. The one in the back was support against fighters witch was quite effective. I took enough damage where they were able to surround me so I faked a jump and luckily this ship can go in reverse quickly so I ram the other ship as the VIP came aboard and used the ram ship as shielding for my jump. I barely got out of their at all. Would you like the recordings?"

"That would be acceptable Colonel. It would be preferable then waiting for intelligence decide to release them for the rest of us." Cage nodding with agreeance. "Though I notice that your ship is still damage from the battle."

A frown was shown on the Colonel's face at this observation. "Let's just say that a curtain Muun was very angry at the loss of his home world and would have preferred if I lost my rank." The Captain just frown at this.

"Such a shame that feelings half to get in the way. This puts us at a disadvantage in battles to come. Though have you heard about the good news?"

"What news? I am afraid I have been busy with the battle and repairs to pay attention." The Colonel turns his head towards the Neimoidian in full attention.

"That we have finally as a navy come out with new ships to mass produce. In fact, I am going back to get a new ship and a small fleet for combat." The Captian sounds very happy at the news.

"That is wonderful Mar. By chance is the new ship a capital ship?" Cage ask quizzically.

"Not that I know of but I heard of one is in the testing faze though. I am getting a Lucrehulk battle ship. It's a very new design and I already have a name for the ship the Procurer." The Colonel looks very displeased at the news that was presented. "Though that does remind me of what ships you are going to take. You see that I am taking all 3 Diamond-class cruisers with me. Though your fleet will consist of some Gozanti cruisers, some Q-ships (refitted ships), and two rare Geonosian engineered dreadnoughts." Mar Tuuk just smiles at the Colonel.

"I thought they mass produce them already."

"These are an older variant of those. They sort of look like a round tuning fork. Luckily they were still around to be use in the navy." Captain Tuuk looks behind him and nods his head. "I guess that I got to get going. Good luck with Hades IV (4)."

The call was ended and Cage Zormo just sat there blinking at the last comment he heard from the Captain. "Why does anyone name a planet Hades?" Shortly after he went back to work of reorganizing the defense of the planet.

* * *

Terra slumps onto her desk as she waits for her ship repairs. Filling out maintenance and resources that they need for only a few scorch marks. Also, that Commander, I mean Jo-Non Jawless is neglecting his paperwork that he has to do. Leaving all of the work to her. Though he did promise to do the next mess that came up.

Sense they are station for repairs. The crew supposedly gets free time to study new Republic handbook that they are coming out. Especially sense they are coming out with a capital ship finally. Having picture of the new ship looks menacing and made practical sense considering the triangle shape of the ship enabling more guns to shoot forward. Sadly they do not get a ship of this caliber. They are directly attach to General Obi-Wan Kenobe's group until they can get an assignment.

Terra rubs her eyes as she looks up from her holo-pads. Noticing the time was late. Slowly she slid her chair back and carefully exits the room. When she steps out of her office she notices the officers walking around through the station of Jedi and Captain alike. Walking pass everyone and slowly making it towards the Café instead of the cafeteria.

She enters the small little café and smells the fresh aromas that permeates the air of the café. Inside the café could be seen a couple of station workers and travelers. A couple of officers converse with each other while eating the good.

Shortly a waiter came to seat her at a little table in the back. She pulls out the menu and gives it to Terra. After scrolling through the menu, she picks out a cup of Ryloth slush and a little bowl of soup and some bread.

As she was about to take a bite of bread a stern hard voice spoke up interrupting her of the food. "Lieutenant Terra I presume?"

Looking up from her food she notices the Jedi brown robes that covers the man's body. As her eyes waunder up to the man's face to see a dark skin and a stern face just like his voice. He had no hair on his head.

She blinks a couple of times trying to process who this person before her. After a couple of minutes her eyes grew wide at the realization of who this man really is.

Standing up and saluting "Master Mace Windu." Were blurted out of her mouth. The man before her gave no reaction at all. Before putting her at ease.

"Don't mind if I join you?"

"I do not mind at all sir." She watches as the man before her pulls up the chair before sitting in it. Keeping his stern face. Not just some man but a powerful warrior and a high master of the Jedi order, and he was right here sitting across from her. Radiating with power but yet respect for other life.

Mace Windu eyes Terra's good for a second. "You should eat that before it gets cold. You don't have to be proper at the moment."

"But it would be rude of me to eat in front of you sir." Mace just shakes his head at this commit.

"It's alright. I have already eaten beforehand and I can tell you have been working all day. Though thank you for the thought." Terra flusters a little at the compliment. Not even trying to hide her facial features.

"Alright, if you say so sir." She continues to dig into the food in silence.

"How was your first mission?" Mace at this point was making small talk. Though she doughts that's the main reason for the quick chat. They hardly know each other and can for curtain say that they have not met but kept.

Letting out a sigh "It was moderate and had some success to it but I am afraid that an enemy ship escape. With two of the VIP targets. The rest were captured though so it was good." She drifted into the memory of the whole ordeal. Remembering the false jump to be able to get the VIPs and mass all of their fighters into protecting the transport. How that it knocks the other ship and use it as a means to escape. Very crude and high risk that paid off for whoever the captain of the ship.

"I have read the report. Even though your foe was challenging there is an old warrior saying I heard long ago. 'When defeat comes and goes, the lessons which we learn will stay. Trust the Force for it strengthens up.'" For a moment, she thought she saw Mace Windu's lips twitch for a second.

All of a sudden, the message hit home and all of her stress faade away as if that was the message she needed to hear. As if somehow the Jedi knew what she needs at this very moment.

"It will come better as long as we don't forget the lessons we learn." Mace Windu mentions before getting up and leave with a farewell and a promise to meet again.

Terra looks off at the Jedi Master and grateful for his help.

As Mace Windu walks off he could not help but see a Padawan in her. So young and unready for what life hits her. For her potential, more than this war and with her a hope of a peace that will come about with her help. Only then did Mace Windu the stern face Jedi allow himself a genuine smile ever since this war has begun.

* * *

It was night time on Coruscant in the industrial zone. Only druids could be seen floating around busily working non stop to meet the demands of today's society.

Inside a dark private building sat a man in a cloak with his cool covering his head. Waiting for a blasted report that his apprentice had scheduled with him. Sidous had a feeling that it was something bad.

No, that's not right. I knew it was something bad and his foresight of the future was changing to something he was not expecting. Something that can him to three fates and the strongest of the three are undisputed concur or die.

Though what event causes what has yet to remain to be seen and whatever Dooku has to say will most likely help him with the task at hand. Though it will not be the first time.

A flashing lights went of on his arm chair of his personal throne of the soon to be imperial palace. A press of the button terns on a hologram.

Right before him was count Dooku kneeling right before him. Not his usual standing position that he usually is in.

Sidous eyes narrows at this unusual act before stretching out his head "Speak my apprentice. We have many things to speak of." Dooku kept a regal face intact befitting royalty.

"I'm afraid I have an irritation that came up that requires your attention." He only pauses for only for a second tactically. "According to an intelligence tip, one our conversation was relieved by a third party. Though I assure you that the connection is heavily encrypted and a search for that person is underway."

"Then why are you telling me about this." Sidious said patiently. Waiting for the golden nugget.

"I believe it was leaked from your side of the conversation." Dooku voice became stern as ever as a rage lit in his eyes only.

Sidious sneers at the news. "We will meet up." Without saying a word, the line was cut. With two angry Sith Lord.

Sidious slams his fist on his arm rest. Sneering again he calls out "Droid. Bring me the list!"

After a few seconds pass, be a silver droid with one-wheel roles up with a data pad. "As you wish my Lord " It's monotone voice rang out. Then quickly roles away quite fast.

The data pad lights up in the Sith Lord's hands as he taps the pad. He then slides a finger down the pad. Eyes scrolling down the list carefully as if looks could destroy the object in his hand.

His figure stops moving as he focus on a name displays on his data pad.

That man probably did it somehow. Sidious thought. A man that he was planning to kill anyways because of his connections in politics. A man that knows too much for comfort. Though the only problem is finding him. He knows the planet but he does not know where he is and that could take a long time for one man.

He does have the resources but the man needs to make a mistake before he can kill him and blame the separatist but first he needs to secure future transmissions before anymore slip ups could be made. He just hopes that message will stay encrypted for a long time.

He threw the data pad onto the ground. On the screen shows Valorum. The late Supreme Chancellor

* * *

 **I did take that quote from Durge from the comic with a little tweak at the end of it. [Dark Horse Comic] (They sure flesh out the clone wars)  
**

 **Ohh the plot thickens and the destiny of the clone wars is shifting. Though to be good or bad, you guys will eventually find out. I also like to thank you 14 people (and future people) that are keeping up with me. You guys are helping me even though this is not the best story out there. I hope you enjoy.  
**

 **Yes I made up Hades IV.**


	11. Ch:11 Not so Stupid Enemy (Plan)

**Sorry for the long wait. I was kind of neglecting my story for a little bit but here is a short chapter hopefully will keep the suspense up. Can't be to biased of the other side. Though no side is perfect as you guys will find out in the battles to come.**

* * *

CH: 11

A Holo-projection laminates the whole room as a Jedi, officers and clones gather around as Hades IV was shown in the center of the background. Around the planet was about nine familiar looking ships. Each one different from the next as thy look at the refitted ships the protect the planet from the Republic. Though the officers knew that it also prevents necessary routs to excel the war away from the inner rim.

"General, according to our intelligence there are at least nine ships around the planet mostly towards the hyper lane that any Republic ships will come out of. There are a couple spread out but they are mostly refitted ships. Though a couple of days ago we received a report the planet received reinforcements."

"Do you know how much reinforcements and what are their status?" The Jedi growls twisting its lips to form the unnatural words on his tong.

"Badly damage from the reports. Also, we think this is the ship that got away from over Muunlist. Only one ship but we don't have conformation of what troops were loaded inside of it." The General Jedi rubs his fur on the side of his angular long snout face as he looks at the data being presented to him.

"And the commander?"

"We don't know sir. It's too early to know. Our intelligence is very limited right now. Though we did intercept a message to him from Dooku himself." The officer clicks a couple of buttons at the round projector and the image change immediately.

Dooku appears "Colonel," The Count politely nods. "I have a task for you that requires your amidite attention. Hades IV is the place that you will take direct control of the defenses. Also, I want Durge to help you kill the Jedi that will eventually evade the planet. You are to follow his orders until he has executed his task." There was a slight pause as his neutral expression darken by what he had to say next. "and most importantly, hold off the Republic for three months. Don't fail me Colonel."

The projection changes back to the planet that they were studying just moments ago. The room was silent as they contemplate the message.

"Sir, it's obviously a trap." A clone spoke up. "They want to lure you on planet just to kill and stall the Republic. We can't afford that."

Some of the other officers nodded in agreement at the statement as they came to the same conclusion.

"It would seem that way." The Jedi's nose twitch to the left. "They probably want me to get to the planet so they can conform my death at Durge's hands. Captain what will be the largest city on the planet that will be facing us when we enter the system?"

After a couple of minutes, the Captain spoke up as he was looking down at his data pad. "That will be the capital Girth sir."

"That is where the trap will be set or at least around there. So, we need to go to a different location." The officers pause to think as the heard the wise advice from their General.

"What about Terth sir?" A clone captain states. "It's the third largest city and close to where the main group of mines are and has multiple paths leader to the capital."

As if following the Captains statements the map zooms into the planet showing two cities with a complex mine by Terth. A couple of towns were scattered throughout the areas with barley any farm land. The shortest path to the capital was in a large canyon while other two paths went around to plains or hilled areas.

"If we take the town we will be able to set up a command center and able to secure a small shipment of the ore. We also would be able to watch out for traps and organize ourselves." The clone stops for a couple of minutes as he was trying to think of anything else. "It will also let us do a long-time campaign against the Separatist Sir."

"You really think it will take a while to take back this planet?" The captain just nods towards the wolf like General. "Though I only see one problem with this plan. What if there are forces in Terth?"

"Actually, I got that covered sir." A intelligence officer spoke up. "According to our data of the planet there are other forces stationed at places like Terth here. Though most of those forces has been directed to protect the mines or major locations like the capital. I also suggest landing in other locations around the capital to block them in. Also, the enemy is short on artillery."

"What about civilians?" The clones just blink at their General as if he had said a bizarre language.

"Not a problem sir. Most of them will be in their buildings or out of town with the normal occupation we seen in previous battles" Everyone held their breaths waiting to see what their Jedi's reaction would be. The General just nods in conformation.

"Alright we have some plans to complete." With that everyone left except for the command as they continue discuss about ground placement and space battle until the ship came out of hyperspace. "Hook up with the fleet. Send battle plans and prepare formation for lightspeed. I want troops to be on that planet before we finish the space battle."


	12. Ch:12 Nor aso Stupid Enemy part 2

Ch.12

 **Not so stupid enemy part 2**

"All Men, report to your ships. All men Report to your ships! Entering battle in ten minutes!" A clone could be heard over the intercom throughout the Accumulator as CT-3222 watches as the troops began to load up in the transport in the hanger.

A grin spread underneath his pilot helmet as he waits for his first battle ever. Years of his life has been dedicated to this moment to serve the Republic and its Jedi protectors in battle.

His first battle. No simulations, no mock battles, no preparation as his grin continues to grow as the clock starts to count down. His ship will be in the second wave sense their ship was not the first group to be there. Giving some time for the second wave to break through any defenses that remains in the way to go to the planet directly. A classic strategy to keep up the momentum sense you can't hide in space. A strategy that was used early in the Republic history.

"CT-3222, all systems." His copilot voice came through. "All weapons are operational."

"Every system is green light on my end" I said as the glee came out. My copilot only snorts at my glee.

"All ships are clear for takeoff. I repeat all ships are clear for takeoff." The intercom came on.

The commands were imputed for the LAAT to take off from the small hanger bay as CT-3222's ship was the first one out leading the group. Turning the ship towards the planet CT-3222 gasp at the sight in front of him. All sorts of ships duke it out against each other with little explosions coming out. With the enemy ships divided into three different groups with the gap between all three of them.

With a shift of the lever the LAAT's speed picks up going to the gap. The other Acclamators launch fighters for an escort the LAAT to the planet.

"All right boys, listen up. We are going through the hot zone as fast as possible. Watch for enemy fighters only and let the big boys dog fight each other." The General's voice says as we came closer to the fighting. "So, watch for vaulters."

As the LAAT came closer they could see a group of fighters coming in on there right. The right flank escorts broke off to intercept the slower fighters.

"Well so far so good." Someone pipes up in the intercom.

A LAAT explodes from the formation as the other ships behind it weave out of the way to dodge the derby. Red laser fire pops down on the right scattering a group away from formation to dodge the destruction. Shortly after the strange ships pick apart the little group until the other half of the escort eradicates the small fighter group.

"Those aren't vultures!" Someone yells. "Looks like intel was wrong." Someone else replies. "Better not get in a dog fight with them. They have armor."

My teeth grind already regretting my glee at the battle ahead of me as a rocket launch out of the port of the ship. Hitting another fighter group ahead of us. They scatter about s another fighter wing came down on them.

"Well now that was not so bad after all." Another pilot speaks up.

"Shut your chatter." I retort. "We haven't even reach the hot zone yet."

"Oh Kamino!" Someone yelps as they enter the hot zone. The Q-ships raining death upon all Republic fighters in the middle as they get relentlessly destroyed. A V-19 spun past his ship with a trail of parts in its wake as sparks flew all over in it.

I yank the control stick down as the ship turns down dodging more ships. A destroyed Acclamator was a little bit away with a couple other Q-ships floating lifelessly around it. I turn the ship at that direction knowing that some cover was better than nothing. The ship guns came alive as more fighter seem to cross our paths.

The red and white ship rocks back and forward as enemy fire hit against its armor. Looking up the lead pilot notice a fast-moving blur swoop past him as the ship starts to tilt left. The screens displayed damage to his left wing making a drag in weight in that direction.

"I got it." The man behind him works his magic to get the ship flying straight again with a change in the settings.

"Did anyone see what was that?" I spoke up concern that I could not tell what it was.

"Sir, that was a Vulture Droid." I curse to myself. The thing that I am trained for and could not keep up with it. I hate this war already. The com went to silent until the other leader spoke up. "It's coming back!"

Just as the droid turn around to face the belly of the carrier, the LAATs reach the wreckage of debris. A sigh escapes my lips realizing the needed protection was here. Easy for us to dodge the chunks of metal then fast-moving droids. Besides I have the general on this ship and if I mess up he will probably whoop my butt.

I throttle the over a destroyed bridge of a Q-ship as clanking noice could be heard by floating metal hitting the ship. Three of those weird ships began to follow my wing mate's third group. Clumsily moving around jagged metal. A V-16 swoops down to destroy the lead ship but unfortunately got flip backwards by debris on its lower wing. I just roll my eyes guessing who that pilot could have been.

Shortly the debris clear only leaving the open space of battle.

"This is the last stretch boys!" After that everything was a blur. The dog fighting and the continuous rain of fire from the Q-ships raining down on any ship bearing the Republic insignia. I remember how sweaty my hands were at the stress of this flight and leading all squads into madness. The decent to the planet was rocky considering the angle of entering the atmosphere was wrong making a fast entry. Soon as the city was in sight the damage wing could not handle the decent any more. Breaking off and make the ship spin uncontrollably.

With a loud thud and everything went dark.

"Looks like this pilot got himself a little whiplash on his way down." A groan escapes my mouth from the pain or the name I was about to receive.

"Its all right Whiplash. Everything is going to be okay. You got us through this one yet." A voice echo in my ears before everything went silent.

* * *

"Uuu, sir?" The droid hesitates for a moment. "The Colonial gave a direct order to let them through and divide them."

The Neimodian Captain's face darkens as he looks directly at the droid to the side. "Are you questioning my orders?" The droid made a couple of noises as if trying to form a logical explanation. "Besides if we do not do it then this planet will fall in less than 24 hours." Venom drops out of his mouth almost like a snake.

The droids look at each other before complying with the order. Moving the ship into a different position. The ships divide into different groups. Two of them at the front side by side leaving a big enough gap between them as a third group hang far above them and the last group behind them.

"Five minutes before full on engagements!" The high squeeky voice said. "Should we release the fighters now sir?"

The Captain stood motionless at the droid's question and was squinting at the battle as fighters began pouring out the ships. A new brand of fighters. Their white wings expanding open as they came in waves. Moving faster than the Acclamators. The droids look up at their Captain nervously waiting for their command at the unknown ships before them. If the droids were paying closer attention towards the Neimodian was clenching its teeth at the sight before him. As V-19 Torrent follows behind the newly seen fighter.

"Engage!" The Neimodian shouts and shortly after the second biggest space battle began.

* * *

"Welcome to HUF for all of your Hades IV news!" The male human news reporter says with a grin plaster to his face. "This is John."

"And Julie here to bring you the latest news to date." A female blond sitting right next to John. "This just in, Cornol Zormo of the Separatist Alliance has declared a yellow alert state."

"That's right Julie. This order will bar any space travel and there will be lights out for non-permit resident on Hades for our safety."

"Unfortunately, this came about by the space battle that is happening over our heads between the mighty Republic and the new alliance. The Hades IV government official just leek that this is one of the biggest space battles sense the battle of Geonosis." The news woman states at her partners comment.

"Now why would the republic be attracted by a small planet like ours?" The news man lips forms a small line.

"If I had to guess it would be all of the metal that we have here and in space all around us. We also have one of the most advance mining compared to other mining operation across the galaxy." Julie informs. "Also if I believe correctly this planet has access to large amount of hyper lanes that leads into the Confederacy territory.

John pauses pressing his hand against his ear piece.

"Looks like we have eyes on the battle as Captain Von-Duson engage the Republic fleet. Here is the footage from a satellite near the battle."

The screen changes to a space scene where laser was flying back in forward between the two sides. Engaging in heavy battle. An Q-ship explodes a minute later as it breaks apart. Leaving more space junk in the battle field.

The camera then zooms into the middle of a battle to see white specks moving around in the hail of laser fire. One by one they disappear by the Q-ship batteries. The unfortunate triangle like ship was caught in the middle as it engages in a long tan like ship that was soon overpowered by it.

Soon the camera catches more white specks attempting to navigate the red lights dancing around them. Getting closer to the planet until it finally broke through to the planet.

"As you can see the conflict is starting off in a heavy fight with high casualties for the Republic already." Julie finally speaks up. "As the limited footage we were able to get from our satellite. We can tell the high numbers partaking in this battle will leave a foot note in…."

The power of the TV shuts off as the rest of the power in the house. The man gets off of his chair to open up the window with the view of the city of Terth. What met his sight shocks him beyond sight. Smoke was making way from the second power generator with Republic ships flying around. The sounds of battle echo through the city as more and more ships lands. One of them gets shot out of the sky and crash down a block from his building. It turns out that the city of Terth and its sister city Girth have lost power.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long, long delay. When I was writing this chapter I thought I had to rework everything. I also forgot to work on this story but thankfully I was reminded. Then after rereading what I wrote so far I decided to keep it for this chapter with the added things I have for it. Its short but hopefully it will be good enough.**

 **Don't worry about Zormo. We will get to him in the next chapter. Also his captains because A high ranking officer can't do everything by himself. Now can he.**

 **I also been thinking about writing another story but I decided it would be best to wait until I conplete what I have right now. It will be an Imperial Warlord trying survive and change with its limited resources. You know the politics and resorce and battles. Then again I could write up another Weopens and Lightsabors story and complete that but I am not sure and I still have a long way to complete this story.**


	13. Ch:13 Not so Stupid Enemy Part 3

**Hello, I have another chapter up and running and hopefully you like it. I hope you will like it and hopefully the characters feel more like people. Well enjoy!**

* * *

13

"Where is the power?!" I exclaim as they sat in a dark building. Shortly after the emergency generator kicks in only turning on the red lights and the needed computers for the command structure.

"Emergency power is online. We are not receiving any signals from Terth sir." A battle droid speaks up to me.

"Then why hasn't the backup generator for the main one working?" The droid continues to type into the counsel.

"We don't know sir."

"That's because it was under maintenance before the whole battle broke out." A pink Zeltron female walks into the room with a smile on her face. I just scowl at her reply. "That also means that Terth is about to fall into enemy hands in about an hour from now. No way to get either generator to run."

"How do you always know all of this stuff anyway Red?" the question escapes my mouth. She just rolls her eyes at her nickname.

"I can't tell you or I won't be a good intelligence officer sir." She punctuated the sir trying to get out a reaction from me.

A sigh escapes my mouth as I look at an un-3d map on the table as droids move pieces of wood indicating troop movement from the sparse calls being receive. It also means that long range communications are out with not enough power to hold them up for a long time.

"How much can our generators last?"

"About four months sir at this rate." The droid fumble around the small computer before looking up. "May I make a suggestion sir?"

"Go ahead" My lips press together.

"We should start evacuating the civilians. At the size of this city, it might take us a couple of days to clear it." The autonomous tone speaks up.

"Then do it." The intelligence officer speaks up. "We don't have all day."

"Roger, Roger." The droid heads out of the control room without further delay.

My body slumps into the chair that I was sitting. All the stress of the power outage giving me. Only handheld communications could be use and intelligence will be a little slow. Almost no artillery because of some bounty hunter. Then trying to repel enemy troops that will be here in a couple of days. This is not a choke point but a death sentence of my short career. I was going to expand to other systems while I still had no one above me. Maybe even go into hut space.

"I do have some good news." I dint even move considering what little good news would matter at this point. "Our Bothan Captain did flee Terth with his tanks."

"Okay, maybe not so bad." I thought aloud.

"And I have a contact willing to do business with you." A small grin forms on her pink lips. "A very good deal that can buy us some time oh overlord." I raise my head to look at her. Considering to be curious or roll my eyes at the comment.

She waves her hand and a droid pushing a cart came into the room. On the cart was some ugly metal box with a little ball on top of it. Humming with power probably with built in battery. A couple of buttons blink on the side of it as she walks over to the machine. After a couple of minutes, a robe figure comes into view.

"Ah Miss Red," he drawls. "I see you finally thought about that date I was talking about." She just rolls her eyes at the person in front of me.

"Not until gundarks are lap pets. Besides I have a better deal to offer." This intrigue the man as he looks around the room.

I got up and got close to the communication device as the man looks at my now approaching form. He looks at me up and down. Then looking back at the agent right beside me. She just nods her head before he looks back at me.

"Well General..." a droid in the back-ground perks up asking when I got a new rank before being hit back in the head by another. "I heard you were a collector of weapons. Especially armor ones."

"I'm listening." I take a little glance at the person besides me but she didn't even budge a bit. Only winking at me.

"I have about fifty with your name on it. Rockets with long distance in mind." I resist the urge to smile.

"Oh, are they tracking?" The man frowns at the question.

"I am afraid not. Just the course plot type of deal. Let me show you." After a couple of minutes, the man disappears.

In his stead was a rectangle contraption. With a little rectangle torrent on top with holes in the front of it. The thick foundation indicated an ancient autoload design with two driver seats. The passenger with a little screen in front of the seat. Making the whole thing very small compare to anything that the CIS have. Like a little match box.

"Though the mobility will make up for it. I can guarantee that."

Data poor out of the projector as I frown at it. Little old and not a major design either. Unrecognize origin too. Maybe from unknown or outer rim worlds. Range stands up to standards.

"And how are you going to transport fifty of these to me?" My voice sounding more irritate then what I met. The other man just gulps.

"I have the best of smugglers for that. So is that a yes." His eyes seem to glow under his hood.

It could be a bad deal I reason. I could spend a lot of the military budget for crap weapons. On the other hand, they could be enough to buy me some time. Some upgrades might be easy with the design of it though I will have to ask engineering about that. Though a nagging feeling was telling me that I should.

"Well, it looks like you have yourself a deal and a customer." Red's smile just broadens at my reply with her eyes twinkling at me. "Though what is the latest you can get them here."

The weapon dealer just chuckles at the commit. "You have no idea who you are doing business with do you General? Give me a day."

My eye brows shot up instantly at this. Just one day. Nothing is that close in a day except some mud hole and nothing was there. I look back at Red and she was still smiling at me giving her full attention. Trusting my agent, I nod at her and she took over the pricing of the conversation and hammering out the details really fast. Then again, the only details with weapon dealers were location and pay.

"We have a deal. Though I will give you a discount if you let me date you." Red just ignores the commit again before closing the communication device.

After closing down the communications did I speak up. "General hu?" She just twirls her fingers around in the air.

"It has a nice ring." I just look at her skeptical. "And he would not do business to a lower rank officer. Unless you prefer Admiral instead?" She teases.

I just scoff at her jest attempting to hide my smile. Zeltrons are too good at this. Especially sense their biology helps. Making people feel good and all that by projecting feelings to others. Lucky, she is on our side then the Republic's side then. She just sits down in the chair next to me giving me another wink as if she could read my mind.

"Everything will work out just fine sir. Just watch and see as we rain missiles of death on the Republican dogs." She sounds like a parent talking to a child now. "Then we can have all the fun we want dear General."

I want to groan. Zeltrons like pleasure. Then again, I have a feeling that all women just want to tease me for their benefit only. Must be the face or something. I bet that might be the case. I will have to ask someone. At least the droids are not hitting on me.

"Sir you look amazing!" A droid speaks up. Never mind, it's the old classic 'Droid Uprising' holo-movie and I am the date.

"Just spit it out already commander." Another droid speaks up.

"Umm sir?" The droid seems nervous now. "We receive word that more troops have broken through the atmosphere over Terth. With heavy guns."

I want to groan again but the Zeltron is making me want to be happy. Which is a little confusing considering I should not be happy about dealing with more enemy troops.

"At least we will have a bunch of little match boxes." Red just smiles at the droid. Yes, but that could ruin evacuations.

"Let's check on the city. Report anything to if anything happens commander."

"Roger, Roger."

I got out of the chair and went out the door as Red follow behind me with two other droids as escort. I finally reach the balcony over looking the city just south of me. I could see speeders moving along the roads down below going about their business. Waiting for this war to role over so they could just get back into their life. Soon speeders with loud speakers zoom away from head quarters with assignments of when each area will get evacuation first and go in order. Having other speeders to load up the people that get around by walking. How much people can we get out in one day?

A pink hand comes to rest on my shoulder as a pain look crosses her face. "You care deeply about the people, don't you?" The question sounds more like a statement than anything else.

"People are going to die tomorrow and war will become a reality for them." My voice firms. "The war for me started at X9-36. This metal chest plate I wear now is from death that was inflicted on me. To soar from that fight." A sigh escapes my mouth.

"The memories burn in my very core about what the Republic truly stands for. Even without the corruption their eyes have grown heavy and their ears have grown dull to us. The first Jedi I met cut me down."

"But you are here and you are changing that." Her voice grows soft.

"Yes, an ordinary man vs many extraordinary people in a war. In an extraordinary war. The tiles are stack against us. Both our home planets have sided with the Republic and that must be hard for you." I turn my eyes to her. So full of life and yet a hard path she walks.

"My glory is a dream Red and almost every day I worry what the future has in store for us. If we can make a dent in the grand scheme of things." I took her hand off my shoulder and into my hands. Ranting on.

"And all I ask is that my dreams will come true. Let it become a virtue and fly beyond my death to people like these below us. Some won't have the chance because of a bombing run or a stray shot. I'm not invincible like my rank. I am no Count Dooku or Grievous. Just a man with a dream."

"But you are invincible Colonel. I only known you for two days and you brought a hope that I was losing. My job is not the brightest having to interrogate and work in the shadow is against my nature. You see me poking fun at you. You know I want to be happy and when I see people like you on our side. I am happy that someone cares for me. That someone wants to spread their dreams to those that have lost theirs." Tears were threatening to break out on the girl but so were mine.

"You are right people will die. You are right a bombing run will come any minute from now but no movement in any civilization that I know last long without people like you. I know you are stress out." Her voice hardens. "I know you are worried about the power loss but armies do not make a leader. It is the idea that they pose. So, promise me that you will tell me of your worries and I will make the world burn for your dreams."

I smile at that, looking on her knowing that I have support. That I am not alone in this fight and maybe we will win. Maybe I can still get out of here and crush some hutts and have fun with friends.

"Sir! We have enemy fighters incoming!" A droid speaks up

"Send the whole city red alert!" air sirens went off through the city.

"We also have enemy troop movement to our east heading towards us. They will be in range in thirty minutes."

"Any artillery with them?" The droid looks down at his data pad checking.

"Negative sir. They do have some walkers though." Not too bad. "We also have the basic defense set also sir." Yes! Unlike our navy we are fully prepare for ground battle.

"Then prepare to send a half a wing to harass them and the other half to defend the city. Focus on soft targets first. Also make sure they don't leave beyond ten clicks of the city." I turn to face Red. "Get me some mines for the south entrance as soon as possible. I don't care if you have to rig speeders to do so but I need those up before tomorrow."

"Yes sir!" Red lazily salutes me as she dramatically exaggerates her march off.

I then walk to the east balcony to get some view of the combat. Pulling up binoculars and zoom in. Out in the distance could be seen about three to four of those six leg walkers with an escort of ten tanks. Some troops are following shortly behind in rows. Lining up for the breach. The computer in the binoculars pulls up the distance of each vehicle Indicating that they are going to be here faster than we expect.

Looks like they are trying to rush past the defense before anything is permanently set up. They might be able to do it too by the looks of it.

Another ship drops down a tank before flying away. Adding to another tank. The hum of engines vibrates the air as the ships take off before splitting in half as instructed. Raining red lasers down on the infantry. The cities air defense then kicks in in the background as a loud boom was heard. Then another at the sound of crashing with emergency firefighters taking off. A frown forms on my face as I focus on the battle in front of me.

As the infantry scramble about trying to hide from the two ships raining red rain on them. A couple of tanks tries to shoot them in vain but with no success. Then all of a sudden one of the scarab blows up in the air. Raining burning metal all over the area.

The second scarab runs back to the city by the commanders call as I zoom in on what was left of the soft targets. About half and not including how many the walkers are carrying in each one.

The lights blink that they are in range of the city walls.

The torrents fire spewing red lasers at the city wall in a unify pattern to keep the presser on the defenders at bay. Smoke and dust rose over the wall making it hard to see the details. Making it almost impossible to see.

"Why are we not shooting back?" I mutter under my breath as I ready to bring the com-unit to my mouth.

Just as I was about to press the button the cannons shot of in spurts of fire as horror slowly crept onto my face. Those cannons are running on back up power. Not able to complete a normal fire pattern.

"Where is the rest of that fighter wing?" my voice bark into the com-unit.

"Defender the city sir." Some droid replies.

"Send the rest of them out, this time on the viechles. I also want to get the tanks out on the field pronto!" I hope the cannons will be enough for a distraction because we are sure going to lose some tanks.

I hear the engines roaring over my head as the fighter went through the smoke and into the fray. My kept my fingers cross as the shooting was getting louder. Black smoke starts to drift up through all the dust and I became more relax. At least they have one down.

I turn my back to the since before me and went back inside the command room to the map. A droid moves a couple of red blocks of the map. A droid was working on a portable computer moving an wire on the glass as it paid attention to the radio chatter.

"We have connection with our fleet sir. Captain Von Duson is holding and manage to cripple a good amount of their fleet but can no long hold a full blockade anymore." The droid on the radio communicates to me.

"Good because we are not getting any reinforcement." The situation going good and luckily the clones won't do anything to stupid with their Jedi General around. The scary thought is what would happen when it was only the clones in charge. A meet droid is what I hear about them. No feelings and no remorse. Capable doing more then a droid but obedient as one. It is only a matter of time until the true colors are showing.

"How is the evacuation plans coming along?"

A droid step forward. "Mostly well sir. We are starting to evacuate the north and west sectors. There are some slow movements where the crash was and we are trying to calm the east section down as we speak."

"Casualties?" I look at the droid now.

"Thirty wounded sir, the ship hit a crowded shopping district. We are still searching for any more people." The droid shuffles to the side.

"Double your efforts. We need to have the area as clear as possible. Dismiss." The droid marches off to do his job.

A blue block was then taken off the man as the droid push it off with a stick. Moving the read pieces forward even more. Then one by one the enemy was falling until the infantry and one tank are left.

"Sir it looks like they using the wreckage as cover for them. We won't be able to get them unless we move closer." I scratch my chin pondering the next move. If I move closer then they could be torn apart but with heavy casualty considering they have a tank in a hard position and the fighters will luckily get shot out of the sky. Though I don't want them there in case they decide to land more troops closer.

"Send out three squads of B1 and back them up with B2 for heavy suppressing fire. Avoid the back of the defense position. Also, send them out in an armor transport this time commander." The droid commander looks up immediately as if it was a school boy caught in a lie.

"Roger, Roger."

"Now what am I going to do about those defenses?" No one bother to look up from their work to reply to the question.

"We could bluff it." As Red's voice was heard in the back of the room.

"How can you bluff something like that?" curiosity getting the better of me.

"Well I did find out that there is an old generator with some old mining equipment in the old work sector. The generator is still connected to the old defense grid. Even though out of date can still put on an impressive light display." She hints even though she was hiding more.

"Well why are you asking me when you send a team to work on it already." I lift my eyebrow at her.

She gave a pouty face. "Your no fun you know that." For voice tease regardless of being caught in the act.

"What type of mining equipment?"

"Just some old diggers. Nothing useful." The intelligences officer just swirls her finger around her hair.

"Commander," The droid looks back up again. "I want you to take those diggers and make a deep trench within maximum range of our defenses in the south. I want choke points for us to shoot at their tanks. So, make six small bridges here, here and here." I point out on the map. "And make sure the tanks can't go over the trenches."

"Roger, Roger."

"You think we can get that generator up and running red?" A smile starts to creep into my face.

"The generator is not the problem, it is how we are going to get that power to the wall." Red shifts to her other foot. "The cables are to worn out to properly us."

"Then hook it through the cities or something. Cut them out. Make it work. You have my permission miss secret service." The smile widens on her face as she skips closer to me.

She bends over close to my ear as if a child telling a secret. "I have already start doing just that, oh Overlord."

"Then why even ask for my permission!"

"To see your reaction silly!" she giggles. "Also, to check up on how you are doing."

"I am in a room full of kids." She smirks catching the hint before disappearing back into the shadows and back with her agents.

"Sir, we have a prisoner from enemy camp." The high pitch voice squeaks up at a radio.

"Well you know the protocol." The B1 mumble something before turning back to his station.

Poor sucker, he is going to have to deal with Red's agents and I heir its not pretty regardless how she is around me. Maybe we can prepare better with the enemies' attack plan and numbers.

I look down at the map of the city sitting there on the table. Even with the pretty light show we wont last for the require time frame.

"Alright gather around." The droids circle around the table where I was standing at. "If we want to be successful we are going to have to drag this battle out. We can employ little tricks but we are still limited by what we have available to us." Thinking about that Generator is one of them.

"So, I want checkpoints set up in every choke points like this one over here." I point close the south entrance where the street turns. "We will force them to move in with infantry and have no support if they want to advance quickly and main square over here." I point closer to our location to a large opening. "Will have droids all along in the buildings. Carve into them to put our tanks in for a surprise behind enemy lines."

We continue through the planning process as the sun set with input of one of Red's intelligent agent.

As I talk a smile was forming on my face knowing that we are not going down without a fight.

* * *

 **Well that is a problem with battles. The commander is not always in the front lines because if the commander goes down. The strategy suffers and can't cope effectively. Which I hope that you guys like. This time he is not alone.**

 **Hmm I did want to extend the chapter a little longer than this but that is all I have.**


	14. Ch:14 A New Ship, A New Command

**A new chapter! Thanks for waiting everyone. This is a short chapter but here you go.  
**

* * *

Ch: 14

A New Ship, A New Command

Outside the window was a breathtaking sight as Terra stand beside me looking at the new ship that I will be commandeering. An Venator-class Star Destroyer stretch out 1,155 meters in length as its triangle body indicating its war efficiency. The first of many capital ships to come. In pristine condition. Straight out of Kuat Drive Yards.

"I only read about these Capital ships but this is just impressive General Jawless." Terra speaks up in aw at the might and power of the ship.

"It is, very big." I reply at the sight before me. Keeping my inner peace and Jedi humility. "Though it is only stock with the operational crew only it seems. We will be meeting up with the rest of our troops somewhere else it seems."

The Lieutenant seem puzzle at the comment but remand silent as the ship touch down into the top hanger bay. With a hiss of the landing the ramp opens up reveling the commander with some space marines present in tip top posture.

"General Jawless sir!" The clone up front solutes with his helmet off. His face is no different from the rest of the clones with the neat hair cut straight out of Kamino. "Welcome to the Spear. Waiting orders sir."

"Commander," I nod at the clone in front of me. "Name?" I was brief with military commands. I do not love the style but it gets things done.

"ABB-151 sir." I hide my surprise at the short identification number that the clones I met usually have. So an early clone production it seems. I wonder if he was on Geonosis.

"Alright ABB-151, take us to the bridge. We have a meeting with high command." The clone then puts his helmet on his head and lead the way out the hanger.

I look around at the metallic hallways as the clones salute me as we head to the elevator. Noticing the sparseness of the personal on the ship. The commander presses the button and the lift opens its doors as the three of us steps in. With a click of another button the lift went up.

The only noise made was the lift as it reaches to the top of the bridge. The lift door opens and the step into the room to their right. A holo-table was in the middle as other officers work at their consuls or standing around the table.

The holo-table tern on, and much to my surprise is my old master Even Piell.

"How is my old Padawan doing?" A gruff voice emits from the large projection.

"Doing well Master. Me and my Lieutenant have been successful in backing up Master Obi-Wan and Knight Skywalker."

"Actually, you and Captain Terra now." Mild surprise emanates from Terra at the rank advancement. "You have done well as Knight Jawless has recommends you for the promotion." I smile at Terra standing besides me. Not many women in the military.

"I don't know what to say General Piell." Even Piell just raise his hands to put the newly captain at ease.

"We have an important mission for you two. The campaign on Hades IV has come to a standstill and is preventing important reinforcements to holding back the Separatist from advancing. We need you to go there and take command of the 87th battalion. They lost their General early on and most of their command at the beginning."

"What do we know about the statues Master?" Master Piell frowns for a little bit.

"Its not looking to good. Besides the lost in leadership, our ships our suffering heavy loss making it impossible to blockade the planet due to the two destroyers they have. The 87th is holding out their best but it seems they have multiple leadership around the planet. The enemy has a good spy network, they can not advance far into the capital and barley breach its walls before being push out multiple times. Civilian casualties are high and now the planet views the republic negatively. In fact, there has been reported sabotages against the 87th. They are destroying mines so we can't use them."

I feel a headache coming in. "There is armor playing guerilla warfare and slowing down in advances. The fighters are making it impossible to bomb. Not to mention the whole capital is most likely booby trap." Master Piell sighs before going on. "Its not looking good. We don't even have updated information due to jamming. That is why we are giving you the 'Spear' to be able to punch the ships and organize the command of the 87th."

I look at the data streaming to my Captains data pad as she scrolls through it. Who ever seems to be in charge sure knows what they are doing.

"Do we know who is in overall command on Hades IV?" Captain Terra ask in seriousness.

"We do actually, do you recognize this ship?" A picture of a ship pops up that seems very familiar.

"Yes, we encounter it over Muunilinst." Ah, that's where I have seen it. That ship made a very bold move to get away from us with results. It did put one of my ships in repair for a couple of weeks too.

"Good, the ship name is 'Bitter Star' and it is a flag ship for Colonel Cage Zormo." Terra gasp a little before hiding it underneath her mask. You both at least counter him at least once on X9-36."

I want to cringe, X9-36 was not a good experience and I was full of emotions at the time. I was played like a fool and it turns out the mission is back to haunt the both of us. I met Terra's gaze seeing the conflict in her eyes at seeing a friend but now enemy. He was the reason why Terra join the Navy as far as I know.

"He has a very interesting experience under his belt unlike most commanders. He has police experience and even guard duty if the data can be trusted. He was rapidly promoted through the rank of saving some one's life. As you know from Muunilinst he is quite different from normal commanders when needs be." Even Piell looks at Terra for a couple of minutes determining something.

Present Time

"Admiral Van Dusen!" A Rodian speeks up in urgent. "We lost contact with the General!"

The Neimoidian turns to the officer in surprise. "Do we have any of the ships readings available?"

"Negative Admiral."

"Pull out of Hyper Space now!" He yells at his organic crew.

The sound comes on as the lights soon stops at the edge of the solar system. The crew enhances the last known location of their General on the screen before them. As the image zooms in a gasp could be heard on deck.

"What is that?" Some one mutters loudly as everyone steers at the projection before them.

The silence resonating through the room until the XO pulls out a green metal tube up to his mouth. Takes a deep breath in as he looks at everyone else.

"It's a very special place called hell" Everyone continues to steer at him.

The silence comes to an abrupt halt. "Stop the fleet! Contact High Command and Raxus!" Admiral Von Dusen pauses for a moment "Tell them this is the highest threat to the Confederacy and send visuals. Requesting any back up available."

The deck breaks out into a scramble as communication lines open as the view screen still on display. The officers barking orders as the red emergency lights comes on.

"We have fighters incoming in fifteen minutes!"

"How many!" the Admiral snaps.

"To many for us." The XO states without anxiety increasing in his voice. "We need to pull out now!" he roars ignoring command structure.

The ship soon jumps away as fast as it came.

"Order! Order!" The man trying to get the parliament to quiet down. "We will have order!"

"We don't have the strength to defeat this!" A senator calls out.

"Nonsense, its just like that fairy tells about the Sith wars. False and bluffing."

"Can't ignore the fact about the ship count they have, the late Count would have a plan for this."

"Baa! Highly doubt…" A blaster bolt rips through the room quieting everyone in the parliament room. An Pink Girl slowly puts the blaster away as she slowly looks around.

"You guys should be a shame of yourselves. We are not the Republic! We are civilized people!" Her face seems to be turning red at the shame that just happen.

"Then what do you suggest what we do High Commander Red? We are spread out and finally pushing back against the Republic. We are to spread out." A translator unit by an insectoid senator speaks out.

"This is quiet a shock to me as it is to you but I have some suggestions. Pull out the least damage ship that are currently engage to battle to face this foe. Maybe one of two from each fleet to send them there. Lock down the economy and speed up the mast productions of any ships that we can arm. The enemy is growing stronger by the minute as we speak." Red stops and looks down at her sleek military uniform that the intelligent agency gets.

"But that plan will not work even if we do that. All the flaws that will be made if we do that. It might as well be sending fodder to the slaughter house." Murmurings whisper throughout the room as the tension still linger through the Government building.

Foot steps emanates through as all eyes gather at the direction. To everyone's' surprise a Falleen walks through the doors follow by two human guards. The woman has a long black traditional dress for public events on planet. With grew line patterns trailing up the dress with CIS symbol imbedded into a sleeve of both shoulders.

A Neimoidian senator seem like he was going something before making a face at the woman.

"You do realize this is a private session?" Someone speaks up.

"She has code to be allowed in sir." The guard quickly defends with a sharp reply.

"I can't believe you." She startles everyone in the room except for Red as her face stays natural at this reply. "After everything that my husband has done for all of you, all you can think of is statistics." Its true that we use mostly droids that cost money. That everything cost money but your missing a very big detail." The anger starts to rise as well as tears start to form in her eyes.

"My husband went down in that ship. A General, a Hero, and most importantly a husband. He and many other people change our views on the lies that we were presented for years. He fought for you and died. He defied orders for us! He went against command so that we can be here today. If you let this man slip as a martyr then we will lose all that we have. You will lose morale and the Republic will win regardless of the outcome of the battle." A tear role down for face as she went on.

"He is my husband and if no one will do everything then I will personally lead an assault myself with garbage just to probe a point!" She screeches at the senators as all eyes lay on her. "We do not have time, most importantly my husband does not have much time for incompetence like this. His and so many more under his command lives depend on us."

"Good day senators, I hope I will have back up when I get there." She storms away as small sobs escapes her mouth. Head held high as her guards follow her through the door. The doors slam shut echoing the chamber as everyone steer at the doors.

"Civilians" someone murmurs.

"She is right though." Red speaks up. "I personally know how harsh this war has been personally. I have been on Hades IV under command of Colonel Zormo, the odds were simply stack against us. Old equipment, not enough ships, and so on, but we held even when they storm the command post. We held until we completed our mission"

She walks to the center of the room as she eyes the politicians that have gather from all over the Confederacy. As if determining each person loyalties there.

"If we lose this as she says." Pointing to the door. "Then we lose heroes and hope. So, I suggest you increase military budget and productions now or hope will be lost."

A couple of silence a rough draft of a bill comes up on everyone's data pads.

"That's a start. So, do that and leave the rest for high command." Red smirks at the people start discussing the spending.

Battle of Hades IV

"Colonel!" A droid speaks up "The enemy has successfully pass the wall and advancing."

I look at the watch on my wrist calculating the amount of time we have left. Just need to hold them for a couple more weeks.

"Well inform my other officers, Commander. For our end is nigh." I speak as I continue watching a hologram of a down Republic officer that gave it his all will be storming the city against us. As the holo plays over and over again drawing me in to watch it. The blaster fires the comes from the droid into the Republic officer's chest.

The droid leaves me as the hologram plays out again.

* * *

 **If you guys did not get the "Present Day" then read the first chapter again. Its in the future then it jumps back to the battle of Hades IV. The stakes just keeps getting higher! Will Cage Zormo survive the battle or be an inspirations for others to come.  
**

 **Also thanks for waiting for me getting this chapter down. I had an inspiration moment for part of this story.**


	15. Ch:15 Finnal Days of Hades IV Part 1

**Hello everyone! Sorry its been a wile. You know how school can get. Busy, hope you enjoy this short chapter.**

* * *

Ch:15

"Master" Count Dooku dips his head to the soon to be emperor.

"I need you to destroy the Bitter Star in jump." A sneer is evident on his face by some unknown fact to the elderly Count.

"It will be done my Lord." The image soon fades leaving Count Dooku alone in his musings of executing a long distant plan for one measly leader. Soon an evil grin creeps into his face as he walks out of the room.

"Perfect…"

* * *

"Whiplash! Get your white shinnies back here!" A clone Sargent yells out.

I duck down from the overlook of the town as I make it back to Sargent Splash. My acting commander considering the loss of my bird. I have been with his squad as support sense command can't give me another ship to fly and that every one else is in a similar situation like me.

Cork and Bird walk up to us as we gather around. Cork use to be a gunner in a TX-130 tank, and Bird was in a new snub fighter the Z-95 [Before -wing] that came in with the Venator that came in with General Jawless. Splash's old squad got destroyed while descending on Hades.

"This looks bad. How long have we been fighting here?" Bird ask as a distant explosion goes off. Blue and red flying back and forward from the two lines of Republic and the bucket heads.

"Maybe a month or so?" Cork sounds unsure.

"Quit your yapping you guys." Splash barks out. "Whiplash, why are you not check out for saboteurs. It's bad enough with the droids but with the locals going behind our backs is just bad."

"Why are they doing this, don't they know we are liberating them?" Bird questions the civilians past actions. His armor is smear with mud all over with a bad clean job on his visor.

"Who cares, they turn against us so now they are the enemies of the Republic." Cork pipes up.

"Because of our mistakes we been making." The General's voice comes from behind us.

"General!" We all salute as General Jawless walks up to the group.

"Situation?"

"Slow Sir, they seem to be fighting for every inch of ground and combing through the buildings is a slow task. So, make matters worse they have those little match boxes." The General lifts his eye brows in question. "They are rocket artillery and they constantly move or fire in a position where we can't hit them back. Remember District 7?"

My thoughts sour on that disaster. They were going to send infantry through a long line of buildings for cover but they just bomb the whole thing when they open it up for safe travel. Eliminating multiple squads in one go. Let's just say it's a crater right now.

"What do we know about them?" The General pulls out a pair of binoculars observing the lines.

"Not much, older technology and smaller than normal artillery. Engineering believes it has an old system of autoload for rockets and a little more sensitive to laser fire, they are still picking apart the scrap pieces right now to prove this theory right now."

"Odd" the General mutters under his breath. The device in his hands makes a zooming noise in almost an instant the Generals lips twitch up. "Say, how would you boys would like to cut through enemy rank and making a clear path to the capital?"

We just stare at each other before the radio crackles back to life.

"Sir, sir!" A clone barrels into the General. Panting as he stops and get his breath. "I just receive news on the east side of the city. They just broke through and are making speedy progress to Enemy HQ. ETA ten minutes."

A grin starts to break through my lips at the news.

"Well it looks like we are about to win this war…" An explosion interrupts the sentence as an AT-TE wobbles before falling to its side. More laser fire erupts to life as the sound of AAT fire comes from behind.

"Ambush!" A clone shouts near the fallen AT-TE as he dives behind it a little late as the laser fire hits him and launching his helmet at us.

"We need to push forward! You guys on me!" We all stumble at the command but run after the speeding General. Soon other clones follow him as the General climes up the latter and start crossing the rooftops. I give a grunt as it was my turn to clime up the latter flawlessly as training dictates and continuing to follow the group.

I look over my shoulder to see a big gun pointing as us. As I am about to dive down, a clone with a launcher comes around the corner and shoots a rocket. The rocket hits it but horror runs through my whole body as the rocket bounce of the armor into another building. The angle was bad. My thoughts inform me.

The tank fires and sending a group of clones flying as I made my way to the next roof and hopefully out of range for an easy shot. I look down to my left as I witness my brothers storming into enemy fire on the ground. Trying to prevent themselves from being sandwich between the two armies.

We run like this for an hour while dodging enemy fire a couple of times until the enemy command post is right in front of us.

"You heard the General!" Splash shouts at us. "Get your butts in gear!"

Cork, Bird, and I follow Splash into the doors and head down the east hall and splitting up from the main group.

"Droids!" We quickly dispatch them as we ran by. Not able to lift their blasters up at us.

Soon the hall led to some stairs that we made our way up. All the way to the top with little resistance until we were on our final flight of stairs. Laser fire rain down on us hitting another clone right besides me. The droids were hiding behind moved furniture at the top of the stairs as we continue to rush them.

"Don't let them get past our line." A droid speaks up.

Bird then jumps over the barricade the droids made smacking into the commanding droid as we follow suit. Taking out the other droids stupid enough to be standing up.

"All clear Sargent." Cork chirps

"Alright move down the halls then." Splash replied as the clones start to spread out.

A red beam of energy zips by as we run into another group of droids. A human officer all dress up in a grey military suit and a cap is with them. Maybe he is the leader of these forces? Making it impossible to advance without casualty loss.

Bird motions me to another hall way as I follow him away from the battle. Soon the hall starts to curve back to the main hall as I notice the sound of blaster fire is getting louder. I grin under the helmet as I finally understand Bird's plan.

I pop out of the hall behind their forces and fire at the droids before they could realize what is happening. Before the man could turn around and fire at us. I tackle him to the ground as we struggle for a couple minutes on his blaster. His knee hits my armor a couple of times in a futile attempt to get me off until I pried the blaster out of his hands.

Soon I plied the blaster into his face as realization came into his green eyes. I wearily look over him seeing his rank on him. 'Colonel'

"Colonel, by the order of the Republic you are under arrest." I pant a little waiting for my brothers to relieve me.

"General," Splash voice speaks up.

I look up at him realizing he is holding a small hologram in his hands as the General is swinging his lightsaber at the unseen enemy. He seems to flip and do another slash at another enemy.

"What is it Splash?" He grunts before turning off his lightsaber.

"We have captured the leader of this operation"

"Well then," General Jawless seem relieve at the news. "bring him to me so we can get him to make his troops to stand down.

"Right away sir." Splash salutes before the hologram flickers out. "You heard the General! Lets get him the Colonel."

I look back down at the pathetic man before me to only be surprise by his eyes. The eyes seem to be like a green flame of hatred. As if it could burn us where we stood. No, not just anger. My thoughts supply me, but determination for what?

I stood up dragging the man with me as we walk back where we came. Making the man stumble at the sudden movements.

* * *

Red dust blew in the wind as a lone figure look over plain fields with nothing but rocks in sight. His black robe flaps through the wind. The dying sun is setting as the man continues to look at the red land in the horizon.

"The time is coming my apprentice." A disembody voice vibrates threw the force.

"I sense it too, master." The raspy voice of the robe man speaks up.

"We have only one chance to do this and it can't be messed up."

"What about the Jedi master?"

"I would worry about the Sith if I was you my apprentice. They have change much since the down fall of our order the second time." The sound of wariness echoes into the force.

"I am still around and the Jedi did not kill everyone the first time."

"Fools, the lot of them. We did not even want to fight and now look at where the 'Legions of Lettow' is. The 'Great Schism' has broken us and set up the possibility to have Sith around. That is why everything has to be perfect or else we will fade forever."

"I will make sure the force contract will be ready when he arrives master." The man in robes turns around and walks back to an old temple crumbling into the ground like everything else on the planet.

* * *

 **So do you enjoy the new players in the field? The deception the the prequels should have done better at?  
**

 **So for your information the 'Legions of Lettow' is not made up and is Legends. Probobly the first contact with the dark side the Jedi ever experience in a group. All they did is study all aspects of the force and held Jedi traditions. Then again most of the Legion was Jedi and it was the Jedi who purposely started the little war resulting in its destruction. This is before lightsabors and you can read more about it. I din't realize how sinful the Jedi were until I read of who joined the dark side group. It diffidently does not paint a black and white picture if you decide to read.**

 **Well it looks like Cage Zormo is capture and is about to face the Jedi that gave him the scar across the chest. Is this the end for him or his leadership? We all know the battle goes on though from the last CH.**


End file.
